Trials of Love
by Stargatefan001
Summary: Ron and Hermione have 2 kids, but Ron does something that pushes Hermione and the kids away, and who is there to comfort them? A certain potions professor steps up to the task. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first fan fic, so I would appreciate some reviews on this chapter, constructive criticism only, please. Post War._

I don't own Harry Potter, I'll just borrow them from time to time.

The war was over. It had been the combined efforts of Harry, Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Severus Snape that had been the ones to kill Voldemort, with Harry landing the prophesized killing blow. This changed each of them drastically, Hermione was no exception.

She wasn't the same after that, something died in her that night. Ron and Hermione had started dating later on that year and it grew serious when, months later, Hermione fell pregnant with twins. Sebastian and Scarlet Weasley.

Scarlet had been graced with the trademark Weasley hair, silky in texture while Sebastian had Hermione's infamous –although more manageable- curly brown locks. Both children had a light dusting of freckles on their round angelic faces.

About two months later Hermione and Ron got married. Due to Molly's persistence, it was a big wedding. Severus, Minavera and Albus attended the wedding also. Severus was not as happy to be there as Minavera and Albus but admirably made the best of the bad situation he had been dragged into.

**XxxX**

Harry and Ginny had been dating for about a year now and Harry still hadn't asked Ginny to marry him.

"Don't worry Ginny, Harry's just shy is all," stated Hermione as she and Ginny watched Sebastian and Scarlet playing on the rug from the safety of the couch in the living room of The Burrow. And safety of the couch was right; Sebastian was throwing his cars around and several times almost hit his poor sister.

"I know, it's just mum keeping bugging me about when he's gonna propose and it's driving me up the wall," said an aggravated Ginny as she got up off the couch and paced in front of the couch. "Merlin, if she mentions it one more time I'm really gonna have to restrain myself from hexing her mouth off."

"Calm down Ginny, it's surely not that bad, she's just anxious to get everyone together honestly, if she had her way I think cupid would be out of job," joked Hermione, pleased when she provoked a laugh from the redhead.

"I think you're right, I mean I know she's my mum but she just never shuts up, I mean you know how it is, she nagged you and Ron for three months straight," Ginny ranted on, still pacing up and down.

"Ginny sit down, you'll wear out the carpet" Hermione coaxed gently and firmly gripped the woman's wrist to pull her down onto the couch, where, after a moment of hesitation, the redhead acquiesced and sat down with a sigh.

"I get it, trust me it's annoying, but it will give Harry the push he needs because if there is one thing Harry can't stand it's you being upset, even if it's with your own mum" said Hermione still trying to cheer Ginny up.

Molly entered the Burrow, with lots of shopping bags and trailing behind her was Ron and Fred, each of them carrying shopping bags as well.

"For Melin's sake love, did you buy the shop as well?" asked Arthur when he saw all the bags layering every available surface in the kitchen.

"No, just the things we needed," said an exhausted Molly, walking through to the living room and flopping down into her chair.

"Oh! Hermione! How nice to see you, and you've brought my grandchildren, how are my babies?" exclaimed Molly, looking down at the grinning faces of the twins.

Both Scarlet and Sebastian were three and a half now, Sebastian's hair was curls galore and Scarlet's had only seemed to get more and more red.

"Granny!" both children cried in unison as they ran over to Molly and attempted to scramble onto her knee while trying to shove the other out the way.

Ron stood in the door frame of the living room, watched his kids in awe and then managed to utter a quiet "I thought that they were supposed to be tired after playing all day."

Hermione stood up and made her way over to Ron and put her arms around his waist. Smiling she leaned in to him and whispered "That's only if they don't have a nap, have fun putting them to bed in an hour" she teased. Ron laughed and snuggled into his wife with a grin.

"What makes you think that I'm putting them down tonight?" asked Ron looking at Hermione, quite bewildered.

"Because Ginny and I are going to Hogwarts to see Professor McGonagall, so we won't be back for quite a while," Hermione stated as she gave Ron a peck on his cheek and made her way over to her children.

"Scarlet, Sebastian, please be good for daddy whilst mummy and auntie Ginny are away" cooed Hermione as she knelt down to their eye level.

"Yes mummy, we'll be good," intoned Scarlet and Sebastian, voices filled with such childish innocent that it bordered on suspicious but Hermione simply smiled indulgently as her children wrapped their little arms around her legs in an attempt to hug her.

Hermione gave a startled cry as she wobbled precariously with her legs trapped and not too surprisingly, fell over, laughter filling the room as the two children began to tickle her mercilessly.

Ron stood in the doorway, laughing jovially at the sight, his deep laughter echoing through the room along with Molly's and Fred's. Arthur came through from the kitchen at the noise and laughed out as well at the antics that greeted him.

But knowing Hermione was going out, Ron grabbed the little terrors and carried them over to the couch next to Molly's chair and flopped down. Red faced, Hermione picked herself up and dusted off her trousers still smiling before she turned her attention back to her children.

"Bye my little monsters," joked Hermione as she waved goodbye to her children and walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss and whispered "See you later, Honey, and make sure they don't stay up too late" in his ear. With that said, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the Burrow, took a few steps out of the wards that protected the house and then apparated to Hogwarts.

**XxxX**

Hermione and Ginny appeared at the edge of the wards surrounding the school with a loud 'pop' which badly startled the nearby Remus who had been making his rounds. The sudden appearance of the two women made the poor werewolf jump. Stumbling, the man –unfortunately not so swift on his feet anymore- tripped over a hidden rock, and fell face first to the ground with a thud and muffled grunt.

"Oh Remus!" Ginny exclaimed as the two women rushed to help the man to his feet again.

"Professor Lupin, can you hear me?" asked Hermione frantically. "God damnit, Remus, wake up!"

"Mione, why won't he wake up?" asked Ginny, getting more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

"Lets get him to Poppy, she'll wake him up and if not well, we've always got McGonagall, I'm sure that she'll wake him up by yelling at us," stated Hermione, heaving Remus up and placing his arm around her neck.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me!" shouted Hermione as she tried to make her way back upto the castle.

Ginny was still standing, routed to the spot. Hermione got to the main entrance, turned round only to see that Ginny fall to the floor. Hermione felt a trickle of something warm going down the back of her neck. Hermione struggled through the castle on her way to the hospital wing.

"God damnit, Remus you really need to lose weight," Hermione muttered as she turned a corner and bumped into someone, making her lose her balance and fall to the floor, causing Remus to fall onto Hermione, crushing her into the floor.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" shouted Snape, failing to notice who it was lying on the stone floor and turned to stalk away, when he heard the person on the floor, start to speak.

"For Melins sake, Remus you weigh a ton!" moaned Hermione only just managing to push Remus off.

"Miss... Granger?"

"Well done, now can you help me, before someone else knocks me over, and makes our oh so loveable werewolf flatten me again?" stated a now infuriated Hermione getting up, and dusting herself down.

"_What_ did you just say?!" hollered Snape, moving right into Hermione's face.

"Look, can we argue later, Remus needs to get to the hospital wing, I've got to find Ginny, and then I need to apologise to Remus once he wakes up, then apologise to McGonagall for missing the meeting, so if you wouldn't mid helping just now and yell at me later, _please_?" a hint of desperation entering her voice. Hermione tried to move away but Snape grabbed her arm, not letting her move away any time soon, Snape had a death grip on Hermione's arm. Hermione sucked in a breath as

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?" asked Snape sneering at her, not noticing that he was hurting her.

"It's waiting for you to stop acting all Slytherin, and help me," huffed an irate Hermione. Hermione yanked her arm out of Snape's grasp, causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor, yet again.

"Fine, I'll help you but you might want to get up," mocked Snape, giving Hermione a stare that would send Neville running for the hills.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me, this might be pushing it a bit but could you go and find Ginny, I think she might of fainted when she saw the blood," asked Hermione getting up and brushing off the dust and mud off her robes.

"I think not, you can go and find Miss Weasley, while I take Lupin here, to the Hospital wing," said Snape crouching down and attempting to grab Remus but Hermione moved so that she was in the way.

"Look, Professor, he's bleeding and I've already got some blood on my robes, and plus I got him up here myself, so I can get him to the Hospital wing, but Ginny on the other hand has probably fainted, seen as how your better at duelling than me, it's logical that you go out and find her," stated Hermione, as she turned round, grabbed Remus, pulled him up and placed his arms around her neck, nodded at Snape and left for the Hospital Wing.

Snape was now fuming as he left to go and look for Ginny, thinking angry thoughts as he went.

_Who the hell does she think she is, ordering me around like that? The nerve of that... that... that Gryffindor know-it-all._

_You got to admit it was rather sexy the way she ordering you about, man and she looks sexy as well. _Snape stopped in his tracks; _I did not just think that._ Snape shook his head and then continued stalking down the gravel path, his robes billowing behind him.

"Poppy! Poppy, I need your Help!"

Poppy came rushing out of her office and instantly directed Hermione to a bed. Hermione managed to get Remus onto the bed, with a little help from Poppy.

"Ok now that he's here, what happened my dear?" asked Poppy looking rather confused.

"Me and Ginny apparated to Hogwarts to visit Professor McGonagall and Remus was startled by the noise and I think he tripped over and fell hitting his head but that's all I know," said Hermione looking over to Remus, who was lying on the bed.

"I hope he's found Ginny."

XxxX

Snape was still scouring the grounds to find Ginny.

_Melins Sake where is she, if I return without Miss Weasley, then Her-_

A scream shook Snape form his thoughts, "Help, somebody HELP!"

XxxX

Thanks for reading!

This is my first Fanfic, its RW/HG at first then SS/HG. Ron and Hermione have 2 kids, but Ron does something that pushes Hermione and the kids away, and who is there to comfort them, only our favourite Potions Professor. Rated M for later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait for update, school was hectic. I don't own Harry Potter, I just borrow the characters. Thankz for the reviews guys, they were great!

----------------

_Previously-_

_A scream shook Snape form his thoughts, "Help, somebody HELP!"_

----------------

Snape immediately broke into a run. His thoughts were racing as he sprinted down the gravel path, his robes billowing violently behind him. Snape reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Another scream, but this time it came from inside the Forbidden Forest.

"Please, somebody help me!"

Snape skidded to a stop at the edge of the Forest and raised his wand, "_Lumos._" Snape took a deep breath to gather himself and started to jog into the forest.

"Hello? ... Can anyone hear me? Miss Weasley?"

No reply, Snape was getting really quite worried. Severus came to a clearing where he saw a limp figure, with long ginger hair, lying face down.

'_Shit'_ was the only word that came to mind. He rushed over to the unconscious redhead and knelt down beside her.

"Miss Weasley, can you hear me?"

A small moan was all of a response he got.

"You've got to stay awake, if you die, Miss Granger will kill me."

This time a snort was his reply.

Just as Snape was about to pick Ginny up, a loud roar accompanied by a hiss came from the surrounding trees. Severus froze, he knew only one animal could make those noises simultaneously, he simply prayed he was incorrect. Still clutching at his wand, the man stood and turned sharply, only to have his realise his fear had been most definitely accurate. A full-grown Chimera stepped out of the surrounding forest and now stood just a couple of feet away.

The Chimera grunted and charged as its loud roar shook the forest. Snape pivoted with great speed, grabbed Ginny and dove out of the way. The professor leapt to his feet just as the Chimera turned and charged again. He raised his wand and cried "Avada Kadavera!" With deadly accuracy, the curse struck and the beast fell to the forest floor, dead.

Severus let out a long breath that he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

He then turned his attention back to Ginny and with more urgency; he ran over to her and shook her roughly.

"Miss Weasley, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Shit"

Snape sheathed his wand in his robes, picked up Ginny and supported her in his arms as he briskly made his way out of the forest and back to the castle, trying not to look concerned by the wounds the young woman was covered.

**---------------**

Hermione watched as Poppy attended to Remus who was starting to stir. Hermione sighed in relief knowing that the werewolf would be as good as new soon enough.

However now that her panic had subsided she was aware of a painful throbbing in her arm. Shifting her position on the bed with her legs folded beneath her she pulled up her sleeve only to find a darkening hand shaped bruise on her upper arm.

Poppy who had finished inspecting the unconscious professor turned to see the bruise and eyed it critically.

"Hermione dear, let me have a look at that, it looks bad."

"That's ok Poppy, it's nothing" the woman replied.

"Nonsense let me have a look."

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, let me have a look or do you enjoy being in pain? Let me see."

Hermione sighed in defeat and let the Medi-witch approach. Poppy examined Hermione's arm, experienced fingers gently handling the abused appendage.

"This is pretty nasty my dear" the woman frowned, inspecting the wound with concern creasing her brow.

"It's nothing serious Poppy, I promise" the brunette soothed.

"Well, if you're sure... Although, Mr. Weasley I know has quite the temper...even if by accident he...," the elder woman said, uncertainty lacing her words but driven by concern she asked the personal question anyway.

"Oh Ron? No no! Of course it wasn't Ron!" the woman laughed, sweeping the preposterous comment aside with a small wave of her hand.

"Well...if your sure dear" Poppy replied, smiling at the woman with some relief. "You just stay put, I'm going to get a few potions and then I'll be right back." Poppy got up and walked off and into her office.

"Urgh... What's going on?" came Remus' groggy voice.

Hermione gasped as she hastily got up and ran over to the man to hug him.

"Remus, you're alright!"

Poppy came running out of her office, "Miss Granger, I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

"Sorry Poppy but Remus just woke up."

"How did I get here?"

"Miss Granger carried you up here from the edge of the edge of the grounds," a silky voice announced as Snape stepped into the hospital wing.

Hermione spun around, only to see Ginny limp and unconscious in Snape's arms. Poppy spun on her heels, walked over to a vacant bed, and beckoned Snape over.

Snape laid the young redhead on the bed and dutifully recounted to Poppy what happened. That done, he turned his attention to Hermione who was trying to get passed the Medi-witch to see if Ginny was ok.

"Thank you Severus, oh dear, Severus can you go into my office and get a blood replenishing potion, a pain potion and could you fetch my wand also," ordered Poppy whilst checking Ginny over.

Severus walked briskly into Poppy's office, acquiring everything Poppy had asked for and returned to Poppy, placing all the items on the bedside table. Severus got out the way and turned when he heard a small voice.

"Gin, Gin... Ginny... What happened to her?" asked Hermione as she made her way to stand beside the bed the younger woman lay on.

Poppy noticed Hermione walking over and quickly signalled Snape to stop her. Snape stood in front of Hermione, which wasn't a problem at first, but when Poppy closed the curtain around the bed Hermione started to panic.

"Ginny... Why did she close the curtains... what's wrong with her?!" asked Hermione who was now on the verge of hysterics.

"Listen, Miss Weasley was unconscious when I found her, Poppy's just making sure that she's alright," assured Severus, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Is she going to be ok, I mean she was covered in scratches, and coated in dirt, I just want to know if she's going to be ok," Hermione was in complete disarray, fighting back tears.

Remus sat up and called for Hermione to come and sit with him. Hermione remained rooted to that spot, gaze fixated on the curtains.

'_What's going on, this is all my _fault,' guilt was the only emotion going through Hermione. Noticing a silent tear roll down Hermione's cheek, Remus signalled for Snape to move her. Silently annoyed that he had become everyone's lackey, Severus grasped Hermione's shoulder and began to move her away.

"Let me go, no one's answered my question, what happened to her!?" exclaimed Hermione as she tried to shrug Snape's hand from her shoulder and move back to her original spot.

Steeling his grip, Severus moved back over to the distressed girl and started to move her away more firmly.

"If you come over here, I'll explain." Snape stated, his voice as firm as his grip as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder for a better hold. He went to move her over to Remus' bed but Hermione finally broke down and flung herself into Snape's chest, body shaking with her sobs.

Snape was confused as to what to do, he wouldn't patronise her by patting her on the back. Snape looked over to Remus, and gave him a look to say 'what do I do?' Remus mouthed back to him, 'put your arms around her'. Snape felt the tears on his shirt and reluctantly he wrapped his arms around Hermione's slim frame, resting his hands on her back.

Hermione spoke but her words were muffled in Snape's shirt Hermione said "This is all my fault, I should have gone back to get her."

**------------**

Severus was completely bewildered; he looked down at the sobbing woman in his arms, blaming herself for her friend's stupidity.

'_How can she think this, surely, she can't believe that this is her fault....Hello! What did she just say? What do I say, or do I say anything!? ...Her hair smells __really__ nice... and it's not as bushy as it used to be...What the hell?!'_

The man tried to shake the ridiculous thoughts from his head, until another traitorous voice piped up;

'_Well, it does. It smells like cinnamon...Merlin help me, I must be going crazy'._

Snape snapped out of his thoughts when the curtain was drawn and Hermione lifted her head from its resting place on the man's chest. She sniffed and hastily wiped her red eyes as she muttered a sheepish apology.

**--------------**

Hermione pushed herself away from Snape's arms, sniffing and mumbled a sheepish apology before she walked over to Ginny's bed. She pulled up a chair and sat right next to her friend and reached out to entwine her hand with Ginny's.

Hermione spoke softly "I'm so sorry Gin; I shouldn't have left you there, I was so stupid." A silent tear rolled down Hermione's face just as the Hospital Wings' doors flew open and a sea of redheads flooded in.

Poppy came out of her office to see the invasion and filled the Weasleys' in on Ginny's condition. However, she said nothing to Hermione.

Hermione vaguely noticed that the stoic Potions Master seemed rather uncomfortable and a bit confused as to why no one had acknowledged her presence. Mrs. Weasley just shooed her from Ginny's bedside so Hermione took a seat next to Remus instead, waiting for someone, anyone, to speak to her and tell her Ginny would be ok.

Hermione finally plucked up some courage and walked over to the mass of redheads to look for Mr. Weasley.

"Erm, Mr. Weasley... Where are Scarlet and Sebastian?" asked Hermione as she stared at the floor.

"They're with Minerva, up in her office, go and collect them if you like." Mr. Weasley hadn't taken his eyes off Ginny while he spoke.

Hermione took his response, and the fact that he hadn't looked at her, as a sign for her to leave.

Hermione walked back over to Remus's bed, gave him a hug and kissed his forehead.

She then approached Snape, looked up at him and spoke softly; "Thank you for finding her sir, and I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier it was completely out of line..." Hermione trailed off, not trusting her voice any longer; she was starting to feel overwhelmed, again.

"No thanks necessary, but I will accept your apology if you accept mine, the way I spoke to you, wasn't... justified," Snape murmured the apology quietly, so only Hermione could hear it.

"Sir, before I go, what happened out there?"

"Poppy didn't tell you?" Hermione shook her head. Snape was shocked at this, Poppy never withheld information from, well, anyone unless it was strictly personal information. "Why don't I fill you in whilst we make our way up to the Headmistress' office?" Snape suggested as he motioned for Hermione to walk with him. The woman acquiesced and walked out of the Hospital Wing with Snape. This didn't escape the notice of a certain redhead, a certain young, suspicious, redhead.

As they walked, Snape explained what happened to Hermione, at which she was speechless and even gasped as he mentioned the Chimera attack.

'_Bravery is one thing but what he did was just plain heroic...I wonder if he's muscular underneath those robes of his? Wait! Why did I just think that, I have Ron! It must just be the shock of what he did to save Ginny...'_

Hermione tried to justify her thoughts, which was rather difficult as she simultaneously tried to shake the images of a certain Professor Snape shirtless and _very_ toned.

Hermione and Snape arrived at the Stone Gargoyle; Hermione looked at Snape waiting for him to say the password.

"Catnip" Snape grudgingly muttered as Hermione fought back the urge to giggle. The gargoyle opened up and they both ascended the stairs. Hermione knocked on the door and a familiar voice said 'enter'.

Snape opened the door and let Hermione enter first. Once inside, two bellows of 'Mummy' greeted Hermione, soon followed by her two children throwing themselves at her legs.

"Did you behave?" asked Hermione, smiling as she looked down at the children now attached to her legs.

"Yes, there was a slight mishap but other than that, they were angels," Minerva stated as she got up from behind the broad desk and approached the woman, hugging her fondly. Once Minerva released Hermione from the hug, she noticed that Scarlet and Sebastian had forgotten their mum was even in the room and were now pestering Snape.

Severus had now sat on the cream couch where Scarlet had wasted no time in claiming the man's knee, and Sebastian the other. To make the sight even more amusing was the endless questions spilling from the twins' mouths. Hermione turned around and burst into a fit of giggles while Snape simply raised his head and scowled at Hermione who in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey that's not fair! I get a row for sticking my tongue out!" huffed Sebastian, crossing his arms over his chest. Scarlet then leapt off Severus' knee and made a beeline for her mother who now sat in a black, high-backed armchair beside Minerva's desk. Scarlet leapt onto her mothers' knee and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"So, what happened?" asked Hermione, eyeing her kids suspiciously.

Minerva walked back around her broad desk and sank into her crimson high-back chair.

"Well, Young Ronald dropped them off and I went to check on Fawkes and by the time I got back these two rugrats had strewn all my paperwork all over the floor!" Stated Minerva, looking at the children with a light-hearted menacing look.

Hermione held Scarlet as she walked over to the cream couch that Severus was occupying and sat down beside him. Scarlet and Sebastian clambered off the adults' knees and stood in front of their mother, both giving her the cutest look they could muster.

"Cut that out the both of you, your father has been giving me that look for years and it hasn't worked once. Now, how exactly did Aunt Minnie's paper end up on the floor, hmm?" Hermione asked her children, glancing between the two doleful kids before her.

"I- oomph" was all Sebastian managed to say before Scarlet's elbow 'accidentally' collided with Sebastian's ribs. Hermione heard a muffled snigger and turned to see Severus with his hand over his mouth.

"Scarlet Kayleigh Weasley, I do not tolerate violence, now apologise to your brother and then tell me why Aunt Minnie's papers were scattered on the floor," said Hermione in a stern motherly tone that could rival Molly's.

Scarlet turned to her brother and snidely muttered "Sorry." Scarlet turned to her mother and gave her a sneer and spat "There, happy?!"

Hermione stunned by her daughter's outburst, looked at her daughter in disbelief. Hermione was livid, that Scarlet had shown her such disrespect in front of Minerva and her old potions professor, and she was going to react when a rather sullen looking Sebastian stepped forward.

"It was my fault mum, I was angry with my sister, while I was angry the papers flew off the desk, it was quite scary, but I should have controlled my temper and I'm sorry." Sebastian climbed into his mother's lap and cuddled into her. Hermione soon forgot all her rage and cuddled Sebastian.

-------------------

Severus was shocked at his the way that Scarlet just spoke to Hermione, thoughts flying around his head about how often did she speak like this, and why she was allowed to get away with it.

Snape shrugged out of his thoughts by a woman's voice calling his name.

"Professor Snape? Why are you staring at me?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Severus looking rather put out.

"Ah, good, hope re-entry wasn't too difficult," mused Hermione, ignoring the glum looking children before her.

"It was just fine thank you, now if I may I wish to say something to your charming daughter," Severus stated looking from Scarlet to Hermione; he received a nod and turned his attention to the suddenly wary female redhead before him. "Scarlet, I may only have just met you but I must say that, I hope you don't address your mother like that often. It's highly disrespectful, I myself have been exposed to your mother's temper and believe me when I say, that you have not even seen her truly angry. But if you continue to treat her with the disrespect I have just seen then, you will soon face it, now I suggest you apologise right now."

* * *

Scarlet was livid, a man whom she had just met was telling her what to do! She was definitely not going to apologise.

"No!" bellowed Scarlet, before she turned and ran out of Minerva's office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione was utterly shocked at her daughter's behaviour; she very quickly said, "I am so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her lately. Molly said that it's just a faze but I'm not so sure, she's fine with Ron and everyone else but she seems to be getting really angry at me for some reason and I don't know why." Hermione looked from Minerva to Severus while saying this but her gaze landed on Severus as she finished. "And, I appreciate what you said to her Professor, thank you."

"No thanks necessary, I have a feeling that she didn't appreciate someone to whom she has just met telling her what to do, but it was necessary, she shouldn't talk to anyone like that. Especially her mother, Miss Granger, I do suggest punishing her for this," Severus stated, his eyes not leaving Hermione as he said this.

----------------

Down in the Hospital wing, the Weasley troop was gathered around Ginny's bed when the doors where pushed open and a three year old redhead came bolting in, tears streaming down her face. She made a beeline for Ron.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" asked Ron as he knelt down and gathered his little girl.

"Mummy, yelled at me and then some man with black hair gave me a row," sobbed Scarlet into her father's chest.

"Mum, take Scarlet, I'm going to find Mione and that git," spat Ron, putting Scarlet down and tearing out of the Hospital wing.

------------------

Back up in Minerva's office, Hermione and Severus were now in a discussion about what each of them had been doing with their lives, Sebastian snoozing on Hermione's lap, when Ron burst through the door.

"Mione, why the hell did you yell at Scarlet, she's down in the Hospital wing crying her eyes out!" yelled Ron marching up to Hermione.

"Severus could you take Sebastian, while I talk to Ronald outside, please?" asked Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I'd be happy to," stated Severus, I mean how could he say no to those caramel eyes.

"No! I do **not** want **him** near my children!" shouted Ron even louder, waking Sebastian up.

"Mummy, why's daddy yelling? I'm scared," whispered Sebastian, his eyes conveying terror.

Hermione shushed Sebastian and placed him on Severus' knee before turning her attention to Ron.

"Outside, right now," uttered Hermione in a deadly tone.

"NO! I will not go until my son is not in the hands of that bastard!" yelled Ron.

"I think its best that I leave, I hope to hear from you soon Miss Granger," said Severus placing Sebastian on the couch and getting up.

"Oh, Severus please stay, I was having a nice chat before Ron interrupted and..." Hermione was cut off by Ron's hand slapping her across the face. Hermione fell to the ground.

Severus was on his feet instantly, was in front of Ron before anyone could blink and had him suspended in mind air. Minerva helped Hermione up and led her over to the couch.

Minerva then walked over to Severus, whom still had Ron suspended in the air "Now that will do, Mr. Weasley, you are no longer welcome at Hogwarts, I suggest you leave immediately unless you wish for me to allow Severus to continue," stated Minerva with venom oozing for every word, her voice shrill as she reached the final words. Severus flung Ron to the ground, gave him one final death glare and positioned himself beside the couch

Ron stood and walked over to the couch and grabbed Sebastian by the hand and announced, "Come Sebastian, we're leaving."

Sebastian snatched his hand from his father's and ran over to Severus and reached up to grab the man's arm and said "Please don't let him take me, I want to stay here." Sebastian began sobbing before Severus picked him and said back loud enough for Ron to hear "I won't let him take you."

Scarlet had been standing in the doorway watching the exchange; no one had noticed that she had seen the whole altercation. Upon seeing the red mark on her mother's face she ran straight over and asked "Mummy, are you ok?"

"Yes, Scarlet I'm fine, are you ok?" asked Hermione noticing her tear stained face.

"Yes mummy, I'm fine and I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you and Batman," whispered Scarlet, hugging her mother.

Hermione started laughing when she heard her daughter describe Severus as Batman.

"Honey, I accept your apology, but I'm not sure Severus will, if you call him Batman," stated Hermione, pushing a strand of hair from Scarlet's face.

"I've been called worse, I assure you, however I have no desire to where spandex, that being said I accept your apology Scarlet, and you can call me Severus," said Severus giving her a curt nod of his head.

"Severwus... Sevwus... humph, I can't say it," huffed Scarlet, crossing her arms, Hermione giggled at her daughter and shook her head.

Ron observed the situation, there was no way he was going to get one of his children, so he simply said "Fine stay here, but I will get my children back and I'll make sure they never see you ever again, Hermione." In addition, with that he left.

Severus walked over to the couch and sat down beside Hermione and Scarlet. Sebastian snuggled into Severus' chest, clutching at Severus' shirt. Hermione saw this and laughed. There was an eerie silence in the room the broke when the floo activated, with Poppy stepping through with a solemn look on her face. Hermione took one look at Poppy's face and let out a strangled sob.

"I'm sorry, I do not come with good news, Miss Weasley died round fifteen minutes ago, there was some extensive damage to some of her internal organs, and also she suffered from various bites from a snake I believe but by the time we noticed this it too late." Poppy spoke to the room but her eyes landed on the red mark upon Hermione's face, she immediately ran over. "Miss Granger, what happened... is this related to what happened to you arm?" asked Poppy turning Hermione's head to get a better look.

"Poppy, I already told you Ronald did not hurt my arm, it was an accident caused by a mere misunderstanding earlier, but Ronald did slap me a minute ago," said Hermione a-matter-of-factly although there was a strong tremor in her voice and her eyes were unnaturally bright.

Severus paled at the mention of her arm, as he remembered how tightly he had gripped her arm earlier.

"Well, you left without taking the potions I gave you and now you tell me that it happened earlier today, are you going to tell me who did it?" asked the Medi-witch impatiently.

"No Poppy, I'm not, it was an accident and I know the person is quite sorry and that's enough for me, so I would appreciate no more inquiries," replied Hermione quietly yet firmly, followed by a small sniff.

Poppy left quietly, her need for gossip unsatisfied but she was more respectful for those who had just lost someone dear to them. Minerva decided to get straight down to business, despite the sadness welling in her chest.

"Right now, Hermione, the reason I called you here was to ask if you would be willing to take on the role as Transfigurations Teacher, will you take the job?, after all you seem like the perfect candidate, your marks were astonishing, " asked Minerva with a newfound certainty, that she would accept.

"Yes, of course, thank you Minerva," replied Hermione allowing the little excitement to enter her voice, giving a watery yet proud smile.

"Well, now that's settled, I shall show you to your rooms, seeing as both children seem to have fallen asleep, along with a certain potions master," Minerva replied getting up, gazing at the sleeping infants cradled in the arms of Hermione and Severus.

Hermione giggled when she looked to her right when she saw a sleeping Severus Snape cradling a sleeping Sebastian.

"They both look so peaceful it seems a shame to wake them, I mean I don't think I've seen a cuter sight, since these two were born," mused Hermione, looking at the sight before her wishing that it could become a reality.

'_No, stop it. It's never going to happen.'_

'_Well…a girl can dream.'_

'_There are more pressing matters, like Ginny…'_

Hermione stood, clutching Scarlet tightly, and crouched down to Severus and Sebastian. Hermione shook Severus' shoulder and whispered "Severus, wake up."

Severus jerked awake and looked around before muttering, "Why am I still in this damn office?"

"It seems my son seems intent on using you as a pillow, but I need to get him to bed. So can you help me get these two down to my new chambers?" pleaded Hermione, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"Yes of course," whispered Severus, looking briefly disorientated. Yet cradling the young boy in his arms, he stood and looked at the women expectantly.

Minerva motioned for them to follow her, and with that, she left the office, with Hermione and Severus trailing after her.

-------------------

After following Minerva for what felt like forever. She finally stopped and announced that this was the entrance to Hermione's chambers, and turned on her heel and walked away.

"I have to set a password now, erm... bezoar," stated Hermione as the portrait flung open.

Both walked inside and managed to find a bedroom with a set of bunk beds.

"Severus could you put Sebastian in that bunk bed there, and I'll put Scarlet in this one," whispered Hermione just loud enough for him to hear. Hermione pulled back the covers, slipped Scarlet in, and then went over to help Severus. They left the children's room and walked through to the living room; Hermione sat down in an armchair, and motioned for Severus to sit down, if he wished.

"Thank you for all your help today Severus, it is much appreciated," stated Hermione raising her head to look at Severus.

"I want to apologise for what I did to your arm earlier, I didn't realise how hard I was gripping it, I'm sorry," said Severus averting his eyes.

"There is no need for your apology, if you listened to what I said to Poppy, then I already knew that you regretted it, especially when I saw your face, so consider it forgotten," replied Hermione trying to get Severus' attention. "You know it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you," joked Hermione.

"Very well, but it's late enough, so with that I'll let you do whatever it is you do at..." Severus glanced around the room for a clock and found one, "half past nine, goodnight Miss Granger." Severus stood and nodded his head and walked over to the portrait.

Hermione stood and walked over to the portrait, opened it for him, and said as he walked out "Thanks again for your help Severus, goodnight." Hermione gave him one last smile and then retreated inside her chambers.

Severus turned and walked away hearing the portrait close behind him, then whilst walking a smile snuck onto the sour potions master's face.

-------------------

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, so I made it longer.

Let me know what you think of Severus, and the kids.

And thankz to my wonderful Beta, Silverlynxcat, *Hugs*


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews, they inspire me to write more; corny I know but hey, if u want me to right, review. Sorry it's taken so long, I have to study, stupid prelims, they're so inconvenient._

**------------------**

Hermione woke up the next morning, her back aching. Sleeping in a chair might not have been the best decision she ever made. Hermione stood and stretched hoping that today would be much better than last night, with that more positive outlook; she went through to her room and looked around.

"Hmm, not bad, Minerva has good taste," mused Hermione looking at the furniture and taking in her surroundings. Whilst meandering around her new home, the events of yesterday came flooding back to her, assaulting her serene mindset.

"Oh Gods...Ginny...I need to go and visit the Burrow, I'll ask Severus or Minerva if they can watch the kids," Hermione continued to plan silently while walking through to her children's bedroom. She opened the door quietly to find Scarlet tucked in beside Sebastian.

Hermione walked over and knelt down beside the bed and whispered "Scarlet, Sebastian, it's time to get up."

Sebastian was the first to stir, "Mummy, I don't want to get up."

"Come on sweetie, you need to get up, I'm going to get some of our things from the Burrow and you two are going to spend the day here," Hermione spoke softly to her children hoping that would entice them out of bed. Scarlet's eyes shot open and she leapt out of bed, knocking Hermione onto the floor.

"Really, we get to stay here?" asked Scarlet, bouncing up and down.

Sebastian rolled over and asked, "Can we visit Batman today? He seems really nice?" the boy looked at his mum with pleading eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"'Bastian, he told us to call him 'Sevwus', not Batman!" moaned Scarlet, annoyed by her brother's abysmal attention span.

"It's Severus, now I'll have to ask him, try not to be too disappointed if he says no, ok? He's a very busy man," explained Hermione getting up off the floor and prompting her children up before leaving the room to give them time to dress.

A knock came at the portrait; Hermione got up off the couch and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she really wished she hadn't.

"Molly, how are you?" asked Hermione trying not to let her displeasure enter her voice.

"I'm fine, but I came to ask why you and my grandbabies didn't come home last night, hmm?"Molly pressed, letting every bit of irritation enter her voice. However, despite the tone of the other woman's words, Hermione could tell she was trying to fill the void left by Ginny with herself, Scarlet and Sebastian.

"Molly I wanted to come back but was extremely tired and the children fell asleep on our knees..."

"'Our knees' whose knees? Ronald wasn't there with you" interrupted Molly, confused.

"Severus and I were sitting in Minerva's office having a nice conversation, when Ronald barged in and started throwing accusations. Not only did he insult Severus numerous times he then hit me, after which he stormed off, lea-

"-He hit you?" Molly gasped, shocked by the report of her son's violent outburst.

"-after which he stormed off, leaving Sebastian on Severus' knee and Scarlet on my own. I don't want to be near him just now Molly, I want to be there for you all but Ron being near me will just set me off," stated Hermione, letting remorse enter the last sentence.

"My dear, I understand your anger but Ron is sorry for what he did, and he needs you. He went and told Harry and he's distraught, he's so upset that Ginny's gone and now he's terrified he'll lose you too," assured Molly, letting her grief penetrate her voice, which only made Hermione feel worse.

"I know...I'll try to come over later, if I can get someone to watch Scarlet and Sebastian, ok?" asked Hermione

"You should bring them with you, they need to be there just as much as you do," replied Molly.

"I know, Molly, I do, but I think it's best for the children to stay out of the way until this all dies down. I mean, it's a difficult time and I don't want the twins upset, it's going to be hard enough when they realise they're...they're never going to see their aunt again...." the woman said quietly.

Molly faltered, "Hermione dear, are you alright? You've gone slightly pale..." the woman queried, despite the obvious reason for the change in demeanour.

"I'm fine" she replied. "Look...I'll see what I can do, if no one can look after them, I'll bring them along" Hermione promised.

Molly frowned but seemed complacent with the woman's response. "Ok then, see you later then pet" the Weasley matriarch said with a smile, albeit a weak one.

With that, Hermione waved as the elder woman turned and left, emitting a small groan as she closed the portrait behind her and sagged against it.

Once she's composed herself, Hermione called to her children to ask if they were dressed. She got an eager reply followed by the twins sprinting out of their room, Sebastian tripping over the rug as Scarlet sat down on the couch giggling at her brother's misfortune.

Hermione stifled a chuckle and she watched her children play, silently amazed how they looked so similar yet acted so differently. She stood and trudged over to the couch trying to look happy by plastering a stupid smile on her face.

"Now that you're both up and dressed, I need you both to behave whilst I go and visit Aunt Minnie, will you do that for me please?" asked Hermione as she stood by the coffee table, watching them both nod enthusiastically. "Good." She then snapped her fingers with an almost grudging manner and a house elf instantly appeared.

"Greetings Miss, I be Eli. Miss called?" squeaked the female house elf as the creature's large eyes drifting to the young children who were peering the elf with curiosity.

"Hello Eli, call me Hermione, can you see to it that Scarlet and Sebastian have some breakfast and make sure they stay out of trouble. You can find me talking to either Headmistress McGonagall or Severus Snape," the woman instructed. With the instructions safely with the house elf, Hermione turned to leave before she stopped mid-step and looked back. "Oh and Eli, please don't let anyone in unless they work at the school."

With that, Hermione beckoned her children to come hug her. They did so and then turned their attention back to Eli whom was asking them what they wanted for breakfast. Hermione took one fond last look over her shoulder before she grabbed her wand and strode out of her chambers.

* * *

Hermione walked calmly through the halls on her way to visit Minerva. Once she'd passed the stone Gargoyle and climbed the numerous stairs, she stopped and knocked on the large wooden doors.

"Enter" a female voice came from within.

"Hello, Minerva, could I ask a favour of you?" asked Hermione as she entered the warm office and approached the broad desk.

"Of course my dear, what is it?" asked the older woman whilst straightening up in her chair.

"I need to go to the Burrow quite soon and I really don't want to take Sebastian and Scarlet with me. So, I was wondering if you could watch them," queried Hermione, looking directly at the Minerva.

"What time at my dear?" asked Minerva cheerfully, her eyes brightening at the mention of the children she thought of as her own grandchildren.

"In about two hours, is that ok?" asked Hermione, but knew it wasn't when she saw Minerva's face fall.

"I'm sorry my dear, I'm away at the Ministry then, visiting Albus and collecting apparition licences for the Seventh years. You know the Ministry doesn't like children in the building if it can be helped" replied Minerva with a fading smile.

"That's ok, I'll just ask someone else, can you give Dumbledore my best?" Hermione requested, trying to keep a look of indifference on her face. "Well, Molly will be expecting me soon, so I must be off. Thanks anyway Minerva."

* * *

Hermione was on her way to ask Severus if he could watch Scarlet and Sebastian, she had only just finished descending the stairs leading into the bowels of the dungeons when a hand grabbed her forearm and whirled her around.

"Mione, can we please talk, I'm really sorry?" pleaded the male redhead. It was obvious the man was trying to convey how sorry he really was, but he was failing. His expression simply looked frazzled and his eyes didn't look at all that apologetic.

"Ron, I'm busy. Please let me go." Hermione said firmly, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Mione, please we need to talk about this," replied Ron, slowly becoming even more desperate as his grip tightened a little more.

"Ron, I'm busy! We'll talk later, but I need to go and see someone," stated Hermione as she yanked her arm free and turned to walk away.

"You're going to see that git aren't you!? 'Mione I don't want you anywhere near him!" Ron shouted.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and rounded on him, voice raised.

"Ronald Weasley! You have no say in whom I visit or befriend and he's not a git, he's a nice man and that's the end of it!" With that, she turned and stormed off only to be grabbed from behind yet again.

"Hermione! He's a nasty git, you just don't see it! He's been nothing but a git to everyone so I don't want you near him!" Ron insisted, strengthening his grasp on Hermione's wrist.

* * *

Draco was at Hogwarts to visit his godfather, Severus Snape. It was on his way down the nostalgic path to the Potion Master's chambers that he came across the intriguing sight of Ron and Hermione arguing.

The man stopped, curious as his keen eyes took in the scene before him. It didn't take a genius to put the pain on Hermione's face and the Weasley's beefy fist around the woman's wrist together to realise the redhead was hurting her.

In a surprising display of gallantry, Draco bolted down the steps and grasped Ron's wrist tightly in his hand, forcefully pulling the man's hand away and shoved the bulky redhead back.

"Oi Weasley! Isn't domestic abuse too valiant for a noble Gryffindor?" the man sneered. "Just because your married doesn't mean you can push her around."

"Piss off Malfoy, it's none of business, get lost!" Ron snapped, his face turning red with anger.

"Ronald, don't you dare speak to him like that! In fact don't talk to any of my friends like that," the woman said coldly.

"Since when were you friends with _Malfoy_?" asked Ron venomously.

"Draco and I have been friends since the final battle, he accompanied me to visit my parents graves and has done so every year, so don't you **dare** speak to him like that. He's been there for me more than you ever have!" shrieked Hermione, her voice echoing through the corridor.

Ron's face was nearly as red as his hair as he screamed "Hermione, you can't be friends with the ferret and that greasy haired bastard! It's not right!"

Draco's patience was wearing thin and he suddenly spoke up in a deadly low voice. "Don't speak to her like that, never speak to her like that again and if I ever hear of you speaking ill of my Godfather you will have me to deal with."

"You don't scare me ferret, now piss off!" Ron hollered as he grabbed Hermione by the arm and made to drag her away.

Hermione desperately latched on to Draco's arm, holding on for dear life as hurriedly mouthed 'help' to the man.

Ron turned around to see Hermione clutching Draco's arm and went berserk. "Hermione **we** are **leaving now!**" he snarled with a forceful jerk.

"No Ronald, you are leaving!" Hermione stated in defiance as she wriggled out of Ron's grasp and tried to take refuge behind the Slytherin. But before she could, Ron let out a yell of rage and lashed out and struck Hermione, this time with his fist.

Hermione fell to the floor unconscious; she would have looked unconscious if not for the red mark darkening on her cheek.

Then the redhead turned on a shocked and enraged Draco. But before the man could strike, the blond pulled out his wand and yelled a sharp "Stupefy!"

The spell struck Ron in the shoulder and sent him spinning backwards through the air where he landed several meters away, unconscious on the floor.

Draco sheathed his wand and after a second to gather himself, he dashed over to Hermione and knelt beside her prone form. He shook her gently, trying to get a response and he swore when he received none. "Damn it"" he whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

"Right…I know! I'll take her to Severus. Then I'll deal with Weasley!...or should I take her to McGonagall? Not that would take too long, right, Severus it is."

Plan decided, Draco gathered Hermione into his arms and stood carefully and made his way as fast as he could towards Severus' quarters.

* * *

Severus was seated in his armchair watching the fire as Lucius paced the floor, ranting as he did so.

"-I mean I don't know what's going on in that head of his! I've set him up with lots of women -**tons**- and he just sends them away." Lucius stopped and fixed his gaze on the distant looking Severus. "Severus! Are you even listening to me?" Lucius got no response. "Severus!"

"Hmm? Oh, I apologise Lucius, what were you saying about Draco?" the man drawled.

"He's turned away over fifty women and shows no interest in any I recommend for him. I simply do not understand that boy!" Lucius cried in aggravation as he flopped ungraciously onto the dark green leather couch and let out an explosive sigh. "The only woman I've ever seen him with is that Granger girl and when I ask about her he simply says '_we're just friends, father_'. Not that I'm complaining about that, In all truth that's how I want it to stay! What am I to do old friend?" the man asked at a loss.

"I have a feeling that it won't matter how many women you set him up with," stated Severus his gaze leaving the fireplace.

"What in the name of Merlin are you saying Severus?" asked Lucius, irritated by his friend's lack of interest.

"I mean I think he is interested in men not women, are you blind, Lucius?" snapped Severus turning his head sharply and homing in on the Malfoy Patriarch. "Have you not seen the way he looks at Potter? He's smitten!" Severus was furious and perplexed at how Lucius seemed to pay no attention to his own son.

"My son is not gay!" retorted Lucius, livid his friend would say such a thing.

"Why don't you ask him what he wants and think of **him** and not you goddamn lineage for a change!?" bellowed Severus, he was about to continue shouting at Lucius when there was a knock –of sorts- at the door.

* * *

Draco looked down at the unconscious woman occupying his arms and then to the door of Severus' chambers before looking back at Hermione. With no other option Draco silently prayed his Godfather was in a good mood before he roughly booted the door.

After a few kicked and a pause, he was about to kick it again when it flew open and stood in the frame was Severus, looking unfortunately quite thunderous. However, when his eyes landed the limp figure in Draco's arms his expression changed dramatically.

"Come in," said Severus as he retreated inside. "Lucius get up." Severus left his living room in search of his wand, leaving a bewildered Lucius and a slightly apprehensive Draco.

He re-entered the room to find Lucius had not moved and Draco had sat in an armchair cradling Hermione in his arms, brushing strands of hair out of her face. He stormed over to Lucius and yanked him onto his feet before he turned to Draco "Draco lie her down on the couch and tell me what happened."

Draco did as he was told. After lying Hermione down, he reiterated the events to his father and Godfather.

At the end of the tale, Lucius spoke. "That's appalling; a man should never strike a woman, least of all his wife!"

Severus' had a murderous expression, he livid at the young Weasley. He stood and said "Lucius come with me, Draco you watch her, we'll be back soon." The two blonds nodded silently at the instructions, knowing better than to argue. With that Severus and Lucius left, leaving Draco seated in the armchair.

After a moment of silence where all the adrenaline left him, Draco glanced at Hermione before he picked up a nearby potions book and started to read.

* * *

Scarlet and Sebastian were colouring-in at the coffee table in the living room. Eli was watching them as she tidied the room with a smile on her face.

Suddenly banging sound came from outside and Eli stopped and squeaked a firm "Stays here children, I goes and see," before she disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Severus and Lucius marched through the halls and rounded a corner to find Ron trying to break through the wards on Hermione's chambers. They stopped and looked at each other and then set off in the direction of the unsuspecting redhead.

Lucius reached the unfortunate young man first. He grabbed him and flung him aside as if he weighed nothing and seethed "You have a lot of nerve to come here Weasley!"

Severus walked to the blonds' side and sneered at the crumpled body "She's not home you dunderhead, she's down in my chambers with Draco, unconscious after you attacked her."

Ron's face fell but turned bright red in split second "Why is she with him, she's my wife!"

"Your wife? More like your punching bag! Lucius could you watch this worthless excuse for a man while I collect Hermione's children?" asked Severus, smirking at the livid redhead.

"You will not go anywhere near my children!" hollered Ron as he tried to get up but was effortlessly kicked back to the floor by Lucius.

"Leaving so soon Weasley but the fun's just started," Lucius said in a sickly sweet voice then beamed like a Cheshire cat.

They all jumped when a loud 'pop' came from behind them, Severus whipped round, wand drawn. As he saw who it was, the man sighed and sheathed his wand before addressing his house-elf.

"Eli, what are you doing here?"

"Master! Eli is heres because Headmistress assigned Eli to Miss Hermione too," said Eli as her ears drooped and lowered her head. "Is Master angry at Eli?" asked the elf timidly.

Lucius chuckled at the house elf but heard a movement at his feet and kicked Ron in the ribs as he turned too glowered at the groaning man.

"No Eli, I'm not mad." The house elf's head sprang up. "Eli, are Sebastian and Scarlet inside?" asked Severus changing the topic swiftly.

"Yes they is, does you wish to see them?" replied Eli.

"Yes Eli, I do, can you let me in?" asked Severus, getting impatient.

"Eli doesn't know, she will has to ask Miss Hermione, Sir seems angry" stated the house elf still confused but scared as she knew her master was getting angry.

"Eli, I need to get in, Hermione is unconscious but safe and I'm taking the children to her," explained the potions master irritated by the elf's attitude.

"Oh!" squeaked Eli. "Then Sir can enter," said Eli hurriedly, she motioned for Severus to go in as with a snap of her fingers, the portrait swung open. She was still unsure about his mood but relinquished.

"Thank you Eli, can you fetch the Headmistress and ask her to meet me here please?" inquired Severus.

"Yes, Master, Eli will do just that sir" she responded and then was gone with a 'pop'.

"Lucius, I'm going to get Scarlet and Sebastian, make sure he doesn't get away," instructed Severus disappearing through the portrait hole.

* * *

Scarlet and Sebastian looked up as they saw the portrait open and the space filled by a tall, slim, black haired man who stood looking at them for a few moments.

Sebastian recognised the man instantly and ran over to him with a joyous cry of "Batman!" before he wound himself around Severus' legs.

Scarlet moaned "'Bastian, I told you he's called Sevwus!"

Severus chuckled and scooped the brunet up before saying "My name is Severus, but I suppose you can call me Batman…tell anyone, I'll have to kill you" he said dryly.

Sebastian turned his head to Scarlet whom was still standing by the coffee table and retorted smugly "Ha!"

Severus smirked at his response; it reminded him of Draco at that age, although Sebastian was substantially less arrogant.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at her brother and ran over to Severus.

"Can I have a hug too?" She asked hopefully, using her puppy-dog eyes on him, hoping he would give in to her.

Severus sighed –whilst trying to prevent a small smile escaping- and nodded; he turned to the boy in his arms and spoke softly "I have to put you down, your both to big to hold at once."

Sebastian just smiled and nodded. He was grateful for the hug, as he knew nothing about his new friend.

Severus put the boy down and scooped Scarlet up into a slightly awkward hug.

"Better?" he enquired.

"Yup" the girl replied snuggling into his neck.

Severus felt a strange wave of warmth wash over him, here he was holding a child for the second time in five minutes and it felt right. He felt someone tugging on his sleeve it was Sebastian.

"Batman, where's my mummy?" he asked, gazing at Severus.

"She's down in my chambers, I was just about to suggest we go down and see her," replied Severus. "Sebastian could you grab something for you and your sister to do please?" he asked the small boy still staring at him.

"Yeah sure!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian grabbed the colouring books, the potions book his mum would read them and Scarlet's blanket. He packed these things into a green rucksack and ran back over to Severus, with a panted "Done!"

"'Bastian did you grab my blankie?" asked Scarlet, lifting head from Severus' neck to look down at her brother.

"Yup and the book mummy reads us," stated Sebastian proudly.

"So are we ready to go then?" queried Severus looking to each child.

Both nodded as Sebastian picked up the rucksack and slung it over his shoulder and Scarlet snuggled back into Severus' neck.

As the portrait opened Severus extended his hand to Sebastian, the young boy smiled and took Severus' hand before they walked out the portrait hole.

Severus looked over to Lucius and saw that Ron was still on the floor but when he looked around Minerva was nowhere to be seen.

Ron caught sight of his children and screamed "I thought I told you to stay away from my children!"

Sebastian looked at his dad, then to Severus and asked "Batman, why is daddy on the floor?"

Severus considered his answer before he spoke "He was very nasty to my friend, so Lucius hit him."

Scarlet looked at her dad and then said "Well, it must have been bad 'cause he looks really mad at Lusis."

Severus chuckled and said, "Yes he does and it was a really bad thing your daddy did."

Lucius smirked and looked at Severus and laughed, "Batman?" he queried in a teasing tone.

"Yes. They can't pronounce my name so I told them they could call me Batman since Scarlet gave me the name in the first place," explained Severus, smirking as he did so.

Ron laughed dryly "Batman? Well she pegged you; now get away from my kids!"

"Daddy, stop shouting at Batman, he's nice," argued Scarlet, scowling at Ron.

Lucius was shocked and could only say "She looks so much like Granger when she does that, it's positively frightening."

"Scarlet, your father is entitled to his opinion of me as are you," explained Severus, defusing Scarlet's anger. "Now, Lucius, where is Minerva and Eli?" he enquired.

"I'm not sure, Eli hasn't come back yet," explained Lucius, frowning at the absence of Eli and Minerva.

Just then the woman in question stalked briskly around the corner and froze as she looked at the sight before her. She looked at Lucius who was still towering over Ron and then to Severus whom had Hermione's children.

"Would someone care to explain what on earth is going on?" she asked shifting her gaze from each adult.

"Minerva, can I explain later as I want to get Sebastian and Scarlet to Hermione and I believe you should get the whole story. To get it however, Hermione needs to be conscious, so we'll have to talk about it later. But I suggest that we do not let Mr. Weasley go home," clarified Severus.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley you will be staying with your wife-

"No Minerva, Hermione, Sebastian and Scarlet will be staying with me until this situation is resolved," interrupted Severus.

Lucius had let Ron stand up but wasn't letting him anywhere near his children. "No you don't, get over there," instructed Lucius, pushing Ron in Minerva's direction.

"No, my wife and kids will stay with me, _Snape_!" Ron spat Severus' name as if it were poison.

"Severus why would Hermione and her children be staying with you?" asked Minerva, confused by the man's insistence.

"Because Minerva, it's the best solution for this very serious predicament and I don't think Hermione will want Weasley anywhere near her or her children," explained Severus whom turned his attention to Sebastian. "Sebastian, are you alright? You're shaking."

"No, I want my mummy," whimpered Sebastian hiding his head in Severus' robes.

"Come on then," gestured Severus as he knelt down and pulled Sebastian in for a hug. "Minerva, these two are getting upset so I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Severus left, leaving behind a livid Ron, a bewildered Minerva and Lucius, who left a minute after.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys, thankz for the reviews, they've been great! Been stressing 'bout prelims and school. Sorry the chapter took so long, but thankz for sticking by my first fan fic._

* * *

'Ouch, where the hell am I? Why does my head hurt?

"Ah, good, you're awake. How is your head?" enquired Draco, putting down his book and taking off his reading glasses.

"Draco? What happened?" Hermione responded, dazedly squinting at the light.

"Well, you and Weasley were arguing when I came along and Weasley, he made a jibe against my Godfather and then he blew his top and struck you," explained Draco, "Then I stunned the idiot and brought your here" he finished, leaving out that his father was also here.

"Ok, but where is here?"questioned Hermione as she looked around the room. "It's dark...yet elegant," Hermione admired.

"You're in Professor Snape's living room," Draco added, appearing apprehensive about her reaction.

"Ok, so where is Severus?" she queried, looking around again but looking in the crevices and shadowed areas of the room.

"He's not here, he went up to get your kids, my dad went with him," clarified Draco, mumbling the last part.

"Your father's with him?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah, once I told them what happened they were livid, I don't think I've seen Snape get so mad. He told me to stay here with you and then he and my father stormed out of here," exclaimed Draco, still reeling from their reaction.

"You said they went to get Scarlet and Sebastian, how long ago was that?" asked Hermione, getting worried that Ron had gotten to her children first.

"About half an hour ago, I'm starting to worry about them," said Draco getting up and walking over to Hermione. "Let's sit you up and then how about a cup of tea?" Draco helped her up and walked through to Severus' kitchen.

Hermione stood up and swayed slightly before following Draco. "Do you need a hand?" she asked warily.

"'Mione, you're supposed to be on the couch, go sit down," Draco saw she was going to protest he opened his mouth again "please 'Mione, you're swaying and he's not in a very good mood," added Draco while ushering her back to the couch. "Now, stay here." With that, he hurried back to the kitchen.

Hermione reached over for the book Draco was reading and opened it up, she felt eyes on her. When she looked up, she saw Draco standing with two cups of tea.

"'Mione, put the book down and drink your tea," pleaded Draco, exasperated.

Hermione sighed "Fine but only because it's you," she relinquished the book and took her tea from Draco.

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Draco mused, growing even more concerned as time passed.

"I don't know, but I'm getting really worried. I hope Ron left but I doubt it," the woman stated while staring down at her cup.

"Then your doubts are correct," a silky voice came from the doorway.

Hermione's head snapped up to see Severus standing in the doorway with Scarlet wrapped around his neck and Sebastian holding his hand and shaking like a leaf. She could just see someone's blond hair appearing behind Severus' shoulder.

"Mummy?!" Sebastian cried, tugging his hand from Severus' and sprinting over to his mum. Scarlet had meanwhile fallen asleep and slept with her head in the crook of Severus' neck,

"Sebastian, did you behave for Eli?" she asked, grinning at her son who nodded fiercely.

"I'm just going to put Scarlet on my bed, I'll be right back." Severus said before he left the room.

Lucius, who had been lingering, finally sat in the armchair beside the fireplace and watched Hermione and her son before Draco walked over to the two, he smiled as he watched his son interact with the small child in a way he had never seen before.

"Hello Sebastian, have you been good for your mummy?" asked Draco, grinning at the small boy ducking his head so he didn't tower over the boy.

"Yes, I'm a big boy!" proclaimed Sebastian. "You ask silly questions Dwaco!"

Lucius chuckled, "That's good, because only good boys get sweets" He stated, watching the young boy who made a strange face.

"I don't like sweeties they taste funny. That man with the big white beard gives us sweeties, mummy what was his name?" Sebastian asked as he turned to his mum.

"Albus, honey." She replied quite pleased that her son didn't want any sweets, it was one less temper tantrum to endure.

"Albuseses' sweets taste howilbe, and he eats lots of them. Ewww!" Sebastian pulled a face to emphasise his point.

Severus chuckled as he re-entered the room, and spoke "I quite agree, awful taste in sweets that man has. Sebastian don't take any sweets from Lucius has abysmal taste in sweets also."

Sebastian looked utterly confused and turned to his mother. "What does that mean, mummy?"

"It means very bad taste, like your dad has in sport," explained Hermione.

"Really, how does he have bad taste in sports?" asked Lucius, intrigued by her comment.

"Yeah 'Mione, you don't even like sport," Draco put in, looking at her oddly.

Hermione let out a sigh and clarified "I never said I didn't like sport, I just hate Quidditch. I used to like watching football with my dad."

A thump came from down the hall, along with some muffled moaning. Draco got up and said, "I'll go, you stay seated. I mean it 'Mione." Draco flounced off to investigate the sounds.

Sebastian looked after Draco and moaned rather loudly "if I spoke to my mummy like that I'd get in big trouble, he gets away with it; Lucky git."

Lucius and Severus chuckled at the young boy's words, while Hermione looked utterly shocked.

"Sebastian, what have I told you about using that word," she scolded, looking at the boy as he hung his head.

"That it's a bad word and just because a gwoun up says it doesn't mean I can," huffed Sebastian. Hermione looked up only to find two grown men sniggering behind their hands. She frowned, hands on her hips.

"Honestly, you're both worst than children" the woman chided.

Draco came back through looking utterly shocked and announced to the room "she may look like an angel but she swears like a trooper."

Hermione let her head fall into her hands, and huffed "I'm never letting Fred or George near her again!"

"I hate to say it but 'I told you so'!" Draco declared, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm a better babysitter and plus they won't come back cursing and swearing."

"Yeah Draco they'll just come back hyper and won't go to bed until half past eleven, when they've sugar crashed," explained Hermione, giving Draco a pointed look. "If that's anything to go by I'd rather they swore. At least then, I could get them to sit still for five seconds to tell them off."

"That was one time and it wasn't even my fault, it was fathers," moaned Draco while pointing at his dad. "I told him that you'd go mental but he didn't listen," Draco whined, thus causing Severus to laugh.

"Thanks son, your loyalty is astounding," mocked Lucius, glaring at his son. "Oh, and you said and I quote 'Just not too much or 'Mione'll kill me', so you never said that Hermione wouldn't like it." Lucius was very adamant with his explanation.

Hermione watched this back and forth intently and then looked at her son before saying "Sebastain, remember when you wanted to know what a big kid was?" she waited for him to nod "Well here's the perfect explanation."

Severus chuckled and caught sight of red hair in his peripherals. He turned to see a small girl confused looking at several doors. "It's the second one on the left."

"Erm, what side is left again?" asked Scarlet, looking at Severus still confused.

Draco sniggered but Hermione was quick to cuff him over the head before she stood up and swayed precariously. Draco rushed to steady her but Hermione was quick to shake him off.

"I'm fine, gods. You hit your head once and get declared invalid," she muttered, walking to show Scarlet where the toilet was.

She didn't even manage to leave the room as she tripped over Lucius' feet. Lucius had never seen his friend move so fast in his life; He caught Hermione before she hit the floor or was even close to doing so, and done so without his wand. The fact that the man held her for longer than necessary did not go unnoticed.

"Now, will you stay seated?" asked an exasperated Draco, now standing with his hands on hips and giving her a pointed look.

"I'm not going to win, am I?" huffed Hermione before she caught sight of Draco and burst into helpless laughter.

She only just caught the odd looks she was getting but turned to her son –who was now colouring in quietly- for confirmation.

"Sebastian, who does Uncle Draco look like?" asked Hermione, still sniggering.

Sebastian looked up from colouring in and stared at Draco for a minute before he too began to giggle.

"He looks like..." Sebastian's laughs grew louder "like...Gwanny!" declared the young boy, giggling loudly.

Draco looked completely confused but Severus and Lucius look each other briefly before they too started laughing uncontrollably. Draco still looked put out before his face had turned red, obviously feeling out of the loop. Seeing this Hermione finally took pity on him and calmed herself enough to speak. "Draco, you looked the perfect copy of Molly doing that," she explained simply as possible.

Draco looked like he'd just been slapped and angrily spat out "I do NOT look like Molly Weasley!"

Scarlet chose this moment to enter the room and ended the commotion by asking innocently; "Why are you hugging my mummy?" the girl looked at her mother who was still enveloped in the potion master's protective embrace.

Severus quickly righted Hermione and withdrew his arms before seamlessly changing the subject. "Did someone show you to the toilet?" he asked the young girl.

"No but I found it by colouring in," exclaimed Scarlet proudly her face gaining a smile. She looked around to see everyone looking confused –and Snape a bit concerned for his walls- but she just smiled and shrugged. She saw her brother was colouring in and asked "'Bastian, did you bring my book and blankie?"

"Yes and I even bwought the book mummy weads us," Sebastian said without looking up. Sensing that his sister hadn't moved, he elaborated "In the bag wight next to me."

"Sebastian, which book did you bring?" asked Hermione walking over to her son.

"The one about potions and those goat stone things," Sebastian proclaimed looking up at his mum, grinning. Scarlet grabbed the bag and rummaged through it to get her blanket.

"'Bastian, this is your blankie!" huffed Scarlet. She turned to her mum and moaned "Mummy, I want my blankie."

Hermione sighed and accio-ed Scarlet's blanket which, after several minutes, negotiated its way beneath the door with a bit of a struggle. "Here you go," comforted Hermione as she cleaned the blanket with a charm and sat down on the couch with Draco, pulling Scarlet into her lap. "Now Sebastian, why did bring that book?" the witch queried, turning to her son.

"You pwomised you'd wead it to us and now you can cause Daddy's not hewe," explained Sebastian, putting his crayons back in packet and gave his mum 'the look'.

"Sebastian, stop it. You know that look doesn't work on me," Hermione stated, closing her eyes to try to regain some control but failed because, when she opened them, Scarlet was doing the same as her brother. "Urgh, I give up, if I promise to read to you at home will you both stop it?" she asked growing annoyed by the fact she was so easily manipulated by her children.

Both kids smiled and replied in unison "Yes mummy!"

Draco turned to Hermione and mocked, "You read them potions books?" He grinned and continued, "I thought you said that that look didn't work on you, hmm?"

"Shut up Draco, they like them and plus it's better than Quidditch magazines. Ron still doesn't know that they both hate it," she explained but saw Draco was going to speak again; she stopped him by saying, "Say something else and I'll tell everyone what you confessed during your Firewhiskey induced ramble."

Draco paled and hastily pleaded, "Please Hermione, don't! You promised!" Behind him Severus and Lucius were laughing, but the bright glimmer of curiosity was clear in their eyes.

Severus spoke up after calming "This sounds quite interesting, do tell us."

Lucius put his two Knuts worth in "Yes, do tell us. After all, my son, you shouldn't keep secrets from your father."

Draco retorted "Trust me, you don't want to know." He turned back to Hermione, "Please 'Mione, you know how much I don't want people to know."

"Well...I suppose I could keep it a secret but only because it's you Draco, if you were Ronald or Harry I'd tell Ginny," she smiled and patted his knee before she seemed to realise what she had said. Her smile faded slowly and she was about to stand but was instead hugged by Draco's insistent arms; unfortunately poor Scarlet was squashed in the middle.

Scarlet poked Draco in the stomach and yelled "Oi, Blondie! I'm squished!" Once Draco let go Scarlet glared at him as best a three year old could. "Next time you want to hug my mummy, let me get out the way first!" she pouted.

Draco looked shocked and Hermione, who was trying to say something, couldn't get any words out. Severus was the first one to recover and said, ever so eloquently, "Well, erm..."

Lucius then spoke up "Yes well, I don't think hair colour is an insult." He started smiling at Hermione, whom was still speechless.

Draco followed his father's line of sight and turned to see a stunned Hermione opening and closing her mouth several times. He decided to cut the tension by saying "Well, I'll be, the great Hermione Granger reduced to sweet, sweet silence"

At this Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a glare that rivalled Severus' before saying "Draco do everyone a favour, shut up." Her tone changed from annoyed to stern and mothering "Scarlet, apologise to Draco right now!"

* * *

Scarlet had just been told to apologize once again and she hadn't done anything wrong! She wasn't going to apologize, no, no way!

"No!" and it was like Déjà vu for Hermione and Severus. Once again, she ran out and slammed the door and the child ran and ran until she hit someone and fell on her rear.

"Scarlet, what are you doing on your own dear?" questioned her Aunt Minnie.

"Auntie Minnie, can you take me to my daddy please?" asked the young girl, her lip quivering and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course, sweetie," replied Minerva taking the redheads hand and leading her to her father.

**------------------**

_Hey guys, again sorry it took so long but I've got a Philosophy Prelim soon so updates are gonna take some time but I'll try and get one up per week. Tell me what you think, after all, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys, sorry it's taken so long but studying for my Philosophy Prelim took up loads of my time and my mum 'borrowed' my laptop. Apparently I spend too much time on here. Again, so sorry about the wait._

* * *

Ron was pacing the length of his assigned chamber, fuming.

'

_Why the hell is she with Malfoy!? I'm her husband! And Snape and fucking Lucius Malfoy is there too, with MY kids!"_

His internal rant was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stormed over to the portrait and flung it open with an irate expression on his face and snapped "WHAT!?" before he could actually register who it was. His eyes fell on the two figures standing outside, looking startled, McGonagall and his daughter.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Scarlet, hunny, what are you doing here?" the redhead asked softly, gazing down at his child with a caring expression.

Scarlet didn't answer but instead sniffed and threw herself at her father, sobbing whilst wrapping her little arms around his waist, standing on her tip toes to do so. Startled, Ron embraced his daughter's shaking frame, hushing soothingly. "Shhh, its ok, Daddy's here" he cooed reassuringly, steering Scarlet into his temporary chambers.

Once he had Scarlet settled on the couch, the male turned to see Minerva still standing in the doorway. "Thanks for bringing her here professor, do you know why she's upset?" queried Ron, walking back over to the elder woman.

Minerva looked at the male redhead before her, she knew he had a temper and was considering taking Scarlet back to Hermione but she had observed the interaction carefully and thought Scarlet was better here. Ron's question drew her from her reverie and she replied "Not a clue, she looked to have ran out of the dungeons." As she finished speaking she saw Ron's face turn bright red, with anger. "But I didn't see her leave there, so I implore you not to go down there," Minerva added, quickly seeing the redhead's reaction but it wasn't enough.

"Professor, look after Scarlet," Ron turned to look at his daughter, who was now asleep on the couch. His expression softened when he saw her curled up snoozing peacefully, but it soon vanished and he was even more angry, if that was even possible. Ron turned abruptly and stormed out, leaving an annoyed Minerva.

* * *

Everyone was staring at the door when a quiet, innocent voice said "I'm the favouwite, wight?" All eyes turned to Sebastian who was looking imploring at his mother, pouting while doing so. The three men chuckled at the young boy's question, while Hermione looked at Sebastian lovingly.

Lucius turned to Draco and said "I remember when you were that age, adorable but a menace" he smirked, garnering curious looks. Seemingly feeling indulgent by the questioning looks he continued; "You refused to be dressed and ran around the manor naked bar your socks." Draco's cheeks blushed a deep red and he looked at his father, silently pleading for him not to continue; but he did. "Your mother and I couldn't persuade you to get dressed, or we spent ages making you decent and then all we saw was your bare arse disappearing out the door" he smirked. "It was only when Severus bribed you with a vast amount of sweets that you finally co-operated."

"Father, why did you have to tell them that, it's really embarrassing!" moaned Draco, though it was muffled as he had his head in his hands.

Hermione, trying to suppress her obvious amusement, looked to Sebastian and said "Don't get any ideas, you or your sister do that and I won't let you play with Teddy for a week." She turned to Draco, ruffled his hair and teased him "Now, that sounds like one of the cutest things I've heard."

Severus laughed, Draco was so embarrassed that he finally said "Right well, I know for a fact that you did some really embarrassing things as a child."

Lucius and Severus looked at each other and then at Hermione whom, was giving Draco, what they liked to call 'The Snape Stare'. Lucius chuckled at the exchange and asked "Well Draco, are you going to share this story or not?"

Draco beamed like a Cheshire cat and said "Gladly, well our Hermione here was only six years old and she was attending her cousins wedding…" Draco was interrupted by Hermione who said rather frantically "Draco! Please shut up!" However he ignored her and continued "She needed the toilet and so her cousin Steph took her." Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands as her cheeks turned a shade of red that could rival a tomato, Draco smirked and continued on "Anyway, she went to the toilet and her cousin was wearing a thong and Hermione had only seen normal underwear, so she thought that part of her cousins underwear was missing. " Hermione groaned and shook her head. Draco was trying not to laugh as he told the last part, "So, she ran out of the toilets, straight upto her Aunt May and said rather loudly 'Auntie, half of Steph's pants are missing', during the wedding reception." Draco only just managed to finish before he burst out laughing, Severus and Lucius joined him, Sebastian just shrugged and went back to colouring in.

Both the Malfoys' had tears streaming down there face from laughing so much, Severus recovered, gained as much composure as possible, looked directly at an extremely embarrassed Hermione before saying "Well, lets end this little sharing session there because it's nearly three and none of us have had lunch." With that he motioned for Hermione to follow him to the kitchen. She did while Sebastian staring at his 'Uncle Dwaco' like he was insane.

Sebastian cleared away his colouring in book and pencils, then walking over to Lucius and jumping up onto his knee and asking "What's your name?"

Just at that precise moment the door was flung open by an extremely angry looking male redhead. His gaze darted around the room, anger filling his eyes. When his gaze landed on Sebastian nestled on Lucius' lap, all the other incidents looked tame. He stormed over to his son and pulled him from Lucius' lap so roughly that the poor boy crashed to the floor and let out a howl of pain. Draco, Severus and Hermione came running through. Lucius already had Ron up against the wall and spoke with venom oozing from each word "You so much as lay a finger on that boy again and I will make you wish you were never born!" He then grabbed Ron and flung him effortlessly towards the door.

Lucius wasn't the only one to completely lose his temper, Severus stalked angrily over to the livid redhead and snarled "Get the hell out of my chambers but before you go let me make myself perfectly clear; you hurt either one of those children **or **Hermione and you **will **wish that the dark lord had killed you!" Severus grabbed Ron by his shirt and hauled him to the open door and threw him onto the floor of the desolate hallway. He gave him one last glare daring him to say something before slamming the door and warding it. They heard a muffled yet loud Ron yell "I **will **get **my **children and Hermione and then I'll expose all of you for the foul gits that you are!" Both Lucius and Severus stood routed to the spot, fighting the urge to go out and seriously hurt the redhead.

Lucius and Severus finally turned round to see Sebastian sitting on Hermione's knee crying while holding his left arm. Hermione was attempting to console Sebastian, while Draco was gently looking at his arm. Draco finally spoke "Fortunately, Sebastian's arm isn't broken. However, his wrist is." He stood and walked over to the fireplace and added "I'm going to get Poppy then I'm going to stop off to see McGonagall." He turned his head to look directly at Lucius and Severus, "So, can you two not do anything to the Weasel." Draco threw the floo powder, called out "Hospital Wing", stepped into the fireplace and was engulfed by green flames.

About fifteen minutes after Draco left, Poppy all but leapt from the floo. She rushed over to Sebastian like he was dying. She started muttering and waving her wand so fast that no-one could understand a word. Lucius and Severus watched on from their arm chairs. Poppy finally finished her incessant muttering and stayed her wand. She then sat next to Hermione and said softly "Sebastian's wrist is broken. However what I don't understand is, how this happened." Poppy noticed Hermione still had a red mark on her cheek and scolded her "Hermione, that mark hasn't gone away! Why didn't you come and get some salve? Honestly, Herm-

Lucius interrupted her and explained "Hermione has a red mark because _Mr. Weasley _felt obliged to hit her earlier and she only just woke up about an hour and a half ago." Disdain was evident in his tone.

The Medi-witch's expression darkened before asking "So Ronald hit you again?" Turning her attention back to Hermione and a still slightly scared Sebastian. Getting a nod she pushed on and asked "Did Ronald do this to Sebastian?" Getting a second nod, Poppy scowled and in doing so made Hermione stifle a giggle.

The floo activated and Draco stepped through with Minerva and Scarlet in tow. Minerva saw Poppy sitting next to Hermione, her eyes were drawn to Sebastian as he was cradling his wrist, she could see tear tracks on his cheeks. Sebastian was nestled in Hermione's lap. "Poppy what are you doing here?" asked the woman with her Scottish brogue echoing off the walls, her voice was a tad shrill. This in turn made everyone in the room wince slightly.

Severus stood and walked over to Scarlet, crouched down and asked "Scarlet, could you come and help me get everyone something to drink?" His tone was soft and as he reached out to steer the young girl into the kitchen. Scarlet was hesitant and looked to her mum for reassurance, when she got it, Scarlet followed Severus through to the kitchen.

"Will someone answer my question now please?" Minerva really hated repeating herself, almost as much as being ignored.

"Poppy is here because Ronald barged in here and yanked Sebastian off Lucius' knee. Sebastian was sent crashing to the floor and broke his wrist. Severus and Lucius threatened him, before Severus threw him out," Hermione said this a-matter-of-factly, while wrapping her arms around her son. She looked up and saw Minerva, looking as if she was out for blood. Draco saw this also and lead Minerva over to an armchair, which Lucius had just vacated.

* * *

At the Burrow, Molly was restless. Arthur and the twins watched Molly fuss with things, while waiting for Hermione to arrive. Molly stopped at the fireplace and then said "Where could she be, she said she'd come over this morning and it's half past one?" She looked over to Arthur, concern etched on her face.

"Why don't you go and see her. Maybe she's just got caught up in something," Arthur suggested, hoping that this would calm Molly.

"Yeah mum Mione-" Fred trailed away and George picked up were he left off.

"Will just have been-"

"Caught up in something." finished the twins in unison.

Molly made a non-committal sound and began pacing the rug. She did this for ten minutes before losing her patience and announcing, "She's taking too long, I'm going to get her." Molly disappeared into the fireplace leaving.

* * *

Severus was making tea for the adults while Scarlet got some pumpkin juice for her and 'Bastian. "Scarlet, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why do never what to apologize to people?"

"Daddy says that people should only apologize when they've done something wrong and I've not done anything wrong."

"Scarlet, you should always apologize, even when you didn't mean to do anything. It shows that you're a nice person." Severus lifted Scarlet onto the bunker in front of him and finished speaking to the female redhead, "You are a very nice girl but if you don't apologize then you won't have lots of friends, do you understand, it's not about us being right."

"Ok, I want to have lots of friends but daddy says that sometimes friends aren't worth the effort."

"Then your daddy is wrong, friends are always worth it, I learned that the hard way." Severus put Scarlet back on the floor, put all the drinks on a tray and motioned for Scarlet to go through.

Scarlet ran straight over to Draco and said "I'm sorry I was mean to you Uncle Draco." Scarlet flung her arms around Draco's legs and hugged him.

"It's ok squirt, now earlier you said you found the bathroom by colouring in, what exactly did you mean by that?" Draco was still having trouble figuring out what she meant.

"I colour in with my left hand, silly!" Scarlet giggled, saw her Aunt Minnie and bolted straight over to her "Aunt Minnie!"

Everyone sat and talked, with the exception of Scarlet and Sebastian, they fell asleep and were put through in Severus' bedroom. Poppy had left but vowed to come back with the appropriate things fro Hermione and Sebastian. They talked for quite a while before the floo burst to life and an irate Molly Weasley stepped through, surveyed the room, placed her hand on her hips and spat out "What's going on?!"

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I've had a really bad cold and was banned off the laptop, or as you know my mum 'borrowed' it for a while.

Again a big thanks to my Wonderfully Awesome Beta: Silverlynxcat!!

Please Review, I **love **hearing your opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

_OMG, I'm so sorry!_

_My exams were in May and I had to study or well, my mum would have blown a gasket._

_Again, I am so very sorry!_

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Molly's question was met by a stunned silence. Therefore, she asked again, her voice very loud and shrill, "Well, **What** is going on here?"

Draco stood, glaring, and spat out "Why don't you go ask your son?"

Molly, taken aback, retorted, "What does my son have to do with **Hermione **not arriving at the Burrow!"

Lucius also stood and, despite Molly's hostile stance and tone, replied in a calm yet firm voice "Mrs. Weasley, I must ask you to keep your voice down or you'll wake the children."

"And where are my grandchildren?" Molly's voice hadn't lowered a decibel. It was still as shrill and loud as the moment she'd arrived.

Minerva was pulled from her shock and attempted to defuse the situation "Molly please, Hermione and the children have had a most troublesome day and it all trails back to your son's actions." Molly was getting close to exploding, so Minerva carried on, "Molly, I also suggest you sit down. Everyone is on a short fuse at the moment and you need to know what's happened today."

Lucius motioned for Molly to take his seat but she declined. "I want to know what happened to prevent Hermione's visit, however, first things first. Why are we all convened in Severus' chambers?"

Gazing round the room, Hermione decided she had better explain. As she was explaining, Molly interrupted.

"He hit you, again?" Molly gasped, utterly appalled by her son's actions.

"Again?" Both Draco and Lucius echoed at this, sounding enraged and so very much like father and son.

"Yes, now can I continue?" Hermione was rather irritated at being interrupted. Getting a nod from everyone, she let out a breath, sat back against the couch, and finished reiterating the trying events of the day.

An eerie silence followed, allowing everyone to process the information. However it was interrupted a second time by the floo. This time Poppy came through, wand in one hand and bag in the other. "Miss Granger, must you always have a multitude of people with you." This made everyone smile, excluding Molly, so Poppy continued, "Now, I have some potions and salve for you and if Sebastian is calmer I can fix his wrist."She placed her bag on the coffee table and looked around. "Where is the young man?" queried Poppy.

Hermione stood and announced, "I'll go get him," but Poppy blocked her path. "...Or not." Hermione sat back down.

Draco instead got up in Hermione's place and left the room, returning a few minutes later carrying Sebastian with Scarlet trailing groggily behind him. As he walked over to the couch, Draco exclaimed, "Special Delivery, one very sleepy Sebastian for a Madame Pomphrey!" This made everyone laugh; Molly remained silent obliviously, still soaking in the information.

Scarlet clambered into Severus' lap and snuggled into his chest. The man glanced down to find Scarlet clutching his shirt with her left hand and resting her head on her right. Lucius chuckled and said, "You know it's funny, Draco used to do the same thing; it seems you are still any child's comfort" Lucius reminisced, before announcing, "Anyway, I must be off as Narcissa and I have dinner reservations at half six and it's now…" Looking at his watch, "half two." Lucius walked over to the floo, called out 'Malfoy Manor', and disappeared into green flames.

Poppy was tending to Hermione and had just turned her attention to Sebastian, who was nestled in Draco's lap, when Molly regained her voice, "I can't believe my Ronald did this to you and his children, it just sickens me to know that he's capable of it." Molly stood and rushed over to Hermione, pulling her into a hug. As she clutched Hermione to her chest, the Weasley Matriarch kept chanting 'I'm so sorry'.

Hermione returned the hug fully before pulling back and told Molly in a soft yet firm voice, "Molly, you have nothing to be sorry for. You raised Ronald with as much love and care as humanly possible. No-one except Ronald has anything to be sorry for." She resumed hugging her and murmured, "I promise that I will be round tomorrow and I will bring the children, if I can part them from Severus that is."

Poppy had finished treating Sebastian -after much squirming on his part- and announced, "Well, now that all the medical business is out the way, does anyone know why Mr. Weasley is behaving this way?"

It was Draco who answered, "I think it's due to Ginerva passing away, he needs to be close to his family and with Hermione and the twins seeking comfort with us Slytherins', he feels like he's going to lose them also."

Everyone-minus the children- stared at Draco with wide eyes, mouths open and with looks of not-so-polite disbelief.

The first to recover was Hermione and she answered him with, "I knew you were smart Draco but…I didn't realise your could analyse people so well!" Her eyes trailed over the room and she smiled when she saw that Severus had dozed with a sleeping Scarlet still clinging to his shirt. And what was more intriguing was she was **smiling**.

Something that never happened when she slept on Ron's knee, she smiled on everyone else's but never Ron's. "Molly, what I said about parting Scarlet and Sebastian from Severus…" she gestured for everyone to look and you heard Molly, Minerva and Poppy murmur a soft 'aww'. "I don't think that'll happen as they both have now used Severus as a pillow and Scarlet doesn't look like she's going to let go anytime soon."

Severus roused from his slumber, when Sebastian moaned, "Hey, that's not fair! I get to sleep on Batman's knee, she sleeps on mummies!" Severus smirked and decided it would be best to go back to sleep and shifted so that Scarlet was safe enough.

Everyone chuckled quietly and was oblivious to the fact that Severus had woken and then went back to sleep. Draco now explained to Sebastian, "Hey, I used to sleep on his knee when I was little and it's only fair that your sister sleeps on his knee as you already have, and what's wrong with sleeping on your Uncle Draco's knee?"

Sebastian scrambled off Draco's lap and stood to say, "You snore and plus Batman's better cause he doesn't be mean to mummy." Sebastian walked over to Severus and stole his other knee to sleep on.

Severus had fallen back asleep and shifted slightly, his arms cradling the children, subconsciously. "Where's a camera when you need one!" whispered Minerva, smiling at the site. "Hermione, I would usually advise on waking him but under the circumstances, I believe it would be very unwise."

Molly noticed Scarlet's smile and asked, "Hermione, has Scarlet ever smiled when sleeping on Ronald's knee?" Hermione shook her head and Molly muttered, "Well, it looks as though she's a good judge of people."

Draco heard Molly say this and added, "Depends who you ask. Hermione, I have a feeling that you'll be staying here tonight...If this is anything to go by." Smiling Draco stood and gave Hermione a hug. "Well, I'm off but I'll do a quick scout about for Weasley and send a message along if I see him." Draco left and closed the door behind him.

Hermione and Minerva started chatting about what was to be done about Ron. Molly jumped into the conversation and put forth her idea, "Ronald will be at the Burrow tomorrow so, why don't you bring Severus with you. He'll make sure that you and the children are ok." Hermione sat deep in thought for a couple of minutes but then nodded her head. "Ok pet, I need to go and make dinner for everyone so I'll see you tomorrow." Molly hugged Hermione and Minerva and flooed back to the Burrow.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Severus had been faking sleep for about fifteen minutes now and had heard the conversation.

'_Great, I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow. Ah, maybe if the Weasley boy starts everyone else will know what I've known since I met the boy.'_

Hermione bid Minerva goodnight, as the older woman had loads of 'work' to do. After hugging her surrogate mother, she closed the door and turned. A smile quickly appeared on her face.

'_If someone told me, that my children would fall asleep on Severus' knee and he would join them in their slumber, then I'd have taken them straight to St. Mungo's._ _But after seeing this, well, he's certainly much better with them than Ronald is.'_

Plucking up her Gryffindor courage she walked, very quietly over to the three huddled in the armchair, sleeping. She lifted Scarlet off Severus' knee and sat on the couch. Severus "awoke" at this movement and groaned.

"How long have I been asleep?" Severus asked with the perfect inflection of grogginess in his voice. He glanced down at the sleeping child on his lap and snorted.

"About an hour and those two have been asleep for about two," Hermione smiled and shook her head. She sat on the couch and smiled, "You know it's funny they've only just met you and yet they like you more than Ronald." As she said this, Hermione ran her fingers through Scarlet's hair.

"I can't imagine why…" Severus looked upon the young boy asleep in his lap and smirked. "Why do children insist on falling asleep on me?" he asked looking back up to Hermione, who was smiling down at her daughter while running her fingers through Scarlet's flaming orange hair.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "No idea but it's getting late and these two need their dinner and bath before bed." Clutching Scarlet to her chest and stood. "Severus, could you help me get these two back up to my quarters please?" queried Hermione, giving him a pleading look.

Rather hesitant about them being so far away, Severus nodded albeit reluctantly. He felt the need to have Hermione and the children much closer, where he could assist them more easily.

'_Why do I feel so protective over them? Come on, just help her get them up the stairs and you can read that potions book and drink some firewhiskey.'_

Severus stood and watched as Hermione flood to her chambers. Cradling Sebastian, Severus did the same. Once in Hermione's living room, he stepped out the fire and looked around for her. Remembering where the children's bedroom was, Severus walked into the twins' room and placed Sebastian in the bunk opposite Scarlet. He turned to see Hermione kneeling down and brushing some hair out of Scarlet's face and kissed her daughter tenderly on her forehead. Severus felt his chest constrict slightly as he watched.

Shaking off the uncomfortable sensation Severus cleared his throat, which seemed to bring Hermione back to the present.

Hermione stood, turned to face Severus and gave him a warm smile. She then walked over and motioned for them to leave the room.

Once in the living room Hermione sat down and let out a tired sigh. She smiled and looked up from her seat to Severus and said softly, "Thank you Severus, you've been great through this," flashing him a smile.

"No thanks necessary, I do have one question: Why are your children suddenly so fond of me?" Severus was puzzled by the children's almost immediate attachment to him. Thinking about it, there wasn't really anything about him –that he thought- was child-friendly.

Hermione took her time answering this, she wasn't entirely sure either. "You treat them differently. Ronald would always talk to them as if they were stupid, you don't. He would shout at them and be nasty to them when he was angry, you haven't done that, you did tell Scarlet off but the next day she knew that it was justified." Pausing she thought about the way he behaved with the Scarlet and Sebastian. "You let them sit on your knee and fall asleep on your knee, they did that with Ronald but he never let them cuddle in, so other than that I have no idea." Smiling she let out a giggle and said, "You must just have a comforting air about you that children like."

Severus was looked confused by this. "Did Mr. Weasley often shout at them?"

"Never in-front of me or anyone else but when I hear him I confront him about it or catch him. He just says they were misbehaving."

"Then why they aren't wary of men is beyond me."

"They have Arthur and all the other Weasley men spoiling them rotten. But I thought they wouldn't take to new men but you and Lucius are proof that they don't really have a problem."

"I suppose, while we're on the subject of The Malfoy's; and please excuse to sudden swing of conversation, but it is something that has been bothering me for a while, and as you are so close...have you ever suspected that Draco exhibits some…flamboyant tendencies?"

The girl looked puzzled for a moment. "Flamboyant? Well yes, it is Draco after all" she reasoned.

"Yes but I mean…have you ever expected he might be…" the man seemed to falter as he gestured absently with his head. Hermione let the man squirm a few more minutes before she laughed. Seeing her reaction Severus knitted his eyebrows together briefly.

"Are you asking me if Draco's gay?" she asked coyly, receiving a silent, curt nod.

'_This man never misses a trick'_

Once she calmed down she answered, "Yes, Draco is about straight as a circle. Whether Lucius knows this is another story. Draco's sick of Lucius setting him up with all those women."

"Now everything makes sense, sort of." Seeing Hermione confused expression, he elaborated, "Draco hasn't told me he's gay or Lucius for that matter but he's defiantly gay."

"Absolutely, Draco just feels pressured to produce an heir and he wants me to look up if magic can allow a man to have a baby."

"Lucius doesn't want the Malfoy name to end with Draco; he's more concerned about that than his own son."

The clock on the mantel chimed and both of the adults gaze was drawn to the time, over two hours had past and it was now half four.

"I'll let you get back to it," Severus stood nodded and walked over to the fireplace before he flooed away, Hermione spoke up.

"Severus…erm…would you…um…if you wouldn't mind…um," Hermione trailed off, flustered that she couldn't ask what she wanted to.

"Hermione if you're asking if I'll go to the Burrow with you, Scarlet and Sebastian, the yes I shall go," Severus smirked at Hermione's look of confusion and surprise.

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"I was a spy for the majority of my life, Ms Granger, I am a very light sleeper" the man smirked, silently indicating he had heard Mrs. Weasley inviting her to the Burrow and Minerva -being her usual self- suggesting he go too. "I will make sure Mr. Weasley doesn't do anything to harm you or the children," Severus assured her, watching, as Hermione's facial expression became one of understanding.

"Ah…um ok, Thank you for agreeing to come with us, Ronald won't try anything with you and Molly there."

"I hope so or it won't just be Mrs. Weasley he'll have to worry about."

"Yeah, well you'll be there and then there are all the other Weasley boys, so I'm as safe as can be."

Just as Severus was about to speak a shout from the children's bedroom was heard, "'Bastian, give me my blankie!" "This is my blankie!" "It's mine!" "Gimme me it!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" _**RIP**_ "You ripped it!" "I'm telling mum!" The sound of footsteps could be heard running to living room.

Severus looked to Hermione who was taking a few deep breaths. Sebastian appeared and had tears streaming down his face. He sniffed and looked up at his mum, "Mummy *sniff* Scarlet *sniff* ripped *sniff* my *sniff* blankie." Fresh tears poured down Sebastian's cheeks.

Scarlet ran into the room and declared, "Mummy, 'Bastian's lying. I didn't do anything!"

Hermione looked to Severus with a look of 'do-you-see-what-I-have-to-deal-with'. Severus smirked and walked over to Sebastian and Hermione.

"Sebastian do you have both bits of the blanket?" Severus asked gently, crouching down to the boy's level. Sebastian nodded and held out both pieces. Severus took them and muttered, "_Reparo._" The torn edges of the blanket jerked and wove itself back together, in seconds, it was mended and Sebastian launched himself into Severus' arms. Severus looked up to Hermione and she motioned for him to wrap his arms around the small boy. He did and Sebastian snuggled into Severus' chest.

Scarlet was still protesting that she didn't do anything and Severus watched as Hermione stood and just gave the young girl a certain look and she instantly caved. "Ok, fine. I ripped the blankie but it's not fair! He has his and I don't have mine!" Scarlet whined, who then decided to pout.

Severus smirked at Scarlet's behavior and let go of Sebastian, whom was looking at Hermione with a very sad look on his face.

Taking one look at the look on her son's face and sighed. "Scarlet, can you apologise to your brother please?" looking imploringly down at the pouting redhead.

"Sorry 'Bastian," she mumbled and slunk off back to her bedroom to play. Sebastian hugged Severus one last time before running after his sister.

Once the children were out of earshot Hermione groaned and flopped onto the couch, placing her head in her hands.

Severus snorted at her behavior and sat down but in a more dignified manner of course. He then chuckled at the sight of Hermione Jane Granger, defeated and frustrated by twin four year olds.

"What?" came the muffled query from the woman, slumped on the couch.

"Nothing, it's just that they seem so different compared to the Weasley twins."

Hermione straightened and sat up looking into the fireplace as she spoke. "They are. Sebastian is very sensitive and loves hugging people. Scarlet isn't a big fan of physical contact, she only hugs people when she's upset. However, Scarlet is more like Ron." Taking a moment to evaluate her children's personalities, she eventually continued. "She's short tempered and can say rather hurtful comments when extremely angry, however that's not happened for a good couple of weeks. Sebastian loves spending time with Draco and me. He's a lot like me in retrospect, he feels he needs to prove he's worth the love and attention he gets…" Hermione trails off, thinking about her son and how fragile he was.

"Draco was like that as a child. Constantly seeking approval, Lucius and Narcissa showered him with love and gave him anything he wanted. Sebastian will grow out of it but will probably keep him sensitive and caring nature," Severus explained his eyes wondering the room.

"Mummy my wrist's really sore," whimpered Sebastian as he walked over to Hermione.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Shall I meet you at the gates?" asked Severus standing and walking over to the fireplace.

"Yes. That would be great thanks. Is half one ok?" asked Hermione while tenderly examining her son's wrist.

"That's perfectly fine. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye Sebastian, Hermione." And with that Severus flooed back to his chambers.

"Now, let's take care of this wrist huh?" whispered Hermione, gazing at her son's face that was clearly showing how much pain he was in.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I am soooo sorry! I've been having real trouble with this story and Trust In Me. I have writers block but cause I'm on my summer holidays I'll try and update a.s.a.p. I've posted a vid on YouTube to get some help with chapter 7. Please comment on the vid.

Remember, Reviews inspire me to keep writing and let me know that people actually like and read my story.

Link to the Vid:

.com/watch?v=Jdq6m4ErPbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I'm so sorry about the delay. I've been having some serious writers block with this story. I couldn't figure out what I wanted Ron to do to Hermione and the kids and who would be with Severus to catch him.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was half past one and Hermione, Scarlet and Sebastian were waiting for Severus at the School gates. Sebastian couldn't stay in one place since he was overrun with excitement at the idea of seeing 'Batman' again. Scarlet was looking at her brother with a look of distain, but even though she wasn't outwardly excited to see the potions professor, her inside she was simmering with unhindered anticipation. Hermione could tell both her children were completely enamoured with Severus.

In the distance, two figures could be seen walking down to the gates.

Sebastian turned to his mum and exclaimed, "He's coming mummy. He's coming!"

Hermione laughed at her son's antics and tried to restrain the impatient boy as the figures got closer.

Scarlet noticed the attire of the two people and quickly recognised them as her Auntie Minnie and 'Batman'. "Auntie Minnie! Batman!" shouted Scarlet and she raced over to the figures.

Minerva let out a chuckle at Scarlet's frolics and hugged the red-haired girl. Sebastian soon freed himself from his mother's grasp, bypassed Minerva, and ran straight to Severus to envelope the man's legs in a vigorous embrace.

Hermione walked upto the Severus and Minerva, each had one of her children wrapped around their legs. "Scarlet, Sebastian let go of Severus and Aunt Minnie's legs please."

Both children acquiesced, but reluctantly. Sebastian extended his arms up while he stood in front of Severus, silently asking to be picked up. Severus sighed in a supposedly exasperated manner but scooped up the small boy none the less and said, "Good afternoon Sebastian, Scarlet, Hermione."

Sebastian held onto the man for extra security and rested his head in the crook of Severus' neck. Severus heard some giggling and turned to see Minerva with her hand over mouth and Hermione smirking at him.

Severus glared at Minerva and Hermione, and Scarlet, also seeing the dark expression, shrunk back and hid behind her 'aunt's' cloak. Hermione noticed the anxious actions of her daughter and said in a calming tone, "Scarlet come out please."

Hesitantly, Scarlet walked over to her mum and held her arms up in a silent command. Hermione picked up her daughter and whispered to her, "Severus isn't mad at you, Scar. He's just grumpy with Aunt Minnie and me. He won't shout at you like daddy, ok?"

Scarlet seemed surprisingly thoughtful, but nodded and followed Sebastian's lead and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Right, are we ready to go?" asked Minerva.

"I think so, Severus?" replied Hermione, moving her gaze to the man in question, who was cradling Sebastian in his arms and wearing a slightly confused expression. Hermione mouthed a simple 'later'.

"I do believe so, shall we?" Severus nodded his head in the direction of the gates and with that; they set off down the path. Severus pondering why Scarlet shrank away from him all the way.

They walked in companionable silence, the children dozing in the secure holds of the adults as neither had gotten a lot of sleep last night with the knowledge they were going to see Severus again. Both brother and sister had formed a solid attachment to him and were ecstatic when Hermione told them Severus was coming with them to the Burrow...

**Flashback**

_Hermione was dishing out supper for Scarlet and Sebastian when Scarlet asked what they were doing tomorrow._

"_We're going to the Burrow to see Granny Molly, Grandpa Arthur_ _and everyone else."_

"_But mummy!" Scarlet whined, "I wanna stay here."_

"_Please mummy, I weally wanna see Batman tomorrow!" complained Sebastian; pulling the cutest face he could muster to try and convince his mother._

"_We're going to the Burrow and Severus is coming too, now finish your supper please. It's nearly bedtime," Hermione stated firmly. She knew the children liked Severus but wasn't prepared for the reaction she got._

"YES!_" exclaimed the twins in a similar manner to Fred and George. They jumped up, ran for their mother, and hugged her fiercely._

"_Thank you mummy!" Scarlet and Sebastian released Hermione from the hug and high-fived each-other._

"_Kids. Why do you like Severus so much?" If she was honest, Hermione was utterly confused as to why they loved him more than their Uncle Harry and even Uncle Draco._

"_He's just so nice to us mummy," answered Sebastian._

"_He's not like everybody's else mummy. He expains _(A.N. pronounced ex-pains) _why we's wrong." Scarlet explained, while wearing her 'thinking face'._

_Hermione smiled at her children's explanations and corralled them into the bathroom for a bath._

**End Flashback**

"Right...everyone ready?" asked Minerva her gaze flickering between Hermione and Severus.

"I think so..." Hermione trailed off and turned to Severus, "Listen Severus, you splinch my son I splinch you, got it?" Her tone clearly stated she meant it.

Severus' eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he appeared unbothered by her threat/promise. "I suppose. Rest assured I will not splinch your son." Severus looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

Shaking her head at their antics Minerva said, "I'll see you both at the Burrow." She then disapperated, leaving Hermione, Severus and the children standing at the gates.

"Are you apparating to the front door or the lake?" queried Severus.

"The front door, it easier. See you there," Hermione turned on the spot apparated to the Burrow, leaving Severus standing at the gates with Sebastian in his arms.

Severus tightened his hold on Sebastian, followed Hermione's lead and was gone with a 'pop'.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

By now, the small group was standing at the front door of the Burrow. You could hear the noise inside. Minerva knocked on the door and heard a lot of bustling coming from within, and then the door was pulled open.

"Come in dears," said Molly waving them over the entrance to the household. "I take it my grandbabies are sleeping; well you two can put them upstairs and then rejoin us in the living room." Molly drew each person into a hug, giving Hermione and Severus a weaker hug as they were holding the children. Molly led Minerva through to the living room while Severus and Hermione made their way upstairs.

Hermione led the way to the kid's room and shifted Scarlet do she could open the door. Once inside Hermione and Severus lay the children down and tucked them in.

Hermione watched Severus tuck Sebastian in, he treated them with so much more care, as if they were precious crystal, than Ron did. Hermione was broken from her musings when Severus stood and cleared his throat.

"Where did Molly say they were all going to be?" Hermione asked looking at her now safely tucked in children.

"The living room I believe."

"Oh. Right, of course." Hermione put on a look as if to say, 'I knew that so don't even try to say I didn't.'

"Indeed. Now let's go before they think I've killed you and made you into potions ingredients," Severus stated looking amused at Hermione's expression.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Severus and Hermione entered the living room and scanned for a place they could sit. Fred and George were sitting close together oblivious to everyone else and talking in hushed tones. Ron was seated next to a newly arrived and teary-eyed Harry. Arthur and Molly had taken place in their armchairs, holding each other's hand while Minerva was sat on a couch by herself, they could only assume the two extra places were meant for them.

They made their way over and sat down, gaining everyone's attention only when Arthur cleared his throat.

Ron noticed her seating choice and couldn't hold back a comment. "'Mione, why are you sitting over there?"

"Because Ronald, I wanted to sit here and it's common practice to sit next to friends," Hermione's tone was firm, making it clear she wasn't going to move.

Ron's face tinted red and he looked as if going to say something but Fred cut him off, "'Mione, would you do us a favour?"

"Please 'Mione, we really need-" George asked.

"Your help-" finished Fred

"And of course, your brains-" George explained, flashing her a dazzling smile.

"So will you help your good friends Gred and Forge?" The twins finished they're speech in tandem.

"If I have to eat or drink anything then the answer is a flat no, anything else I want to know what I'd be doing and what would happen to me **if **and I stress **if **I agree to help you two trouble-makers!" Hermione gave each of the twins the 'Don't you even try to argue with me' look. However, the twins, unaffected by Hermione's stern expression just hi-fived each other and hugged the vaguely surprised witch.

"We'll be in touch." Both twins whispered as they quickly upped and scarpered.

Minerva smiled fondly at the twins. They always were her favourite Weasley children other than Charlie and Bill. Severus however, threw the twins a look that clearly showed his suspicion. Hermione just smiled, that was, until Ron started speaking again.

"'Mione, can I talk to you please?" Ron's tone wasn't an overly pleasant one, it sounded surprisingly serious.

"Not now Ronald." Her reply was quick and cool. Hermione turned her attention to Harry. He was being extremely quiet, sitting with his head in his hands. Although she hadn't yet addressed her friend, she was concerned by the boy's unannounced and downtrodden appearance. "Harry, can I talk to you outside, please?" her concern and curiosity proving too much to bear.

Harry raised his head from his hands and nodded.

They made their way outside and walked over to the 'comfort bench', the name it had gained from having been the place of comfort for many troubled Weasleys and friends.

"Talk to me Harry." Hermione's tone was gentle but there was firmness in her voice that Harry knew was only there when she was determined to get or do something.

The saviour looked horrendously troubled, and despite the absent of tears, his shoulder shook with repressed emotion.

"I lost Ginny. Hermione, she's dead and gone and...and I miss her but..." Harry waved his arms to try as if it would make his unstated point clearer. "I...I always loved Ginny; it's just during the time I was away I realised that I loved her...more like I do you." Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled if not weakly, "As a sister. You and Ginny were my sisters, Ron my brother. I felt like you guys were my family and I feel..._horrible_, for it not tearing me up more inside. But I feel I should tell you something, and I think it might have a reason for me not loving Ginny like everyone expected me to." His eyes were searching her face, when all he saw was understanding Hermione cut him off when he went to push on.

"Harry, is this about you being gay?" Hermione queried, her tone soft and calm.

"H-how did you know?" Harry asked, shocked that his friend knew his biggest secret.

"Harry I've known since fifth year. When you told us about kissing Cho, your face sort of conveyed a mix between disgust and confusion." Noticing Harry's panicked look Hermione quickly continued, "Ron doesn't know Harry, you weren't really that obvious."

Harry gave a sigh a relief and slumped backwards leaning into the bench. Hermione noticed his relaxed disposition and decided that she should tell him about Ron's behaviour recently.

"Harry, I need to tell you something...it's about Ron." Harry snapped upright and gave Hermione his full attention.

"Go on..." Harry trailed off noticing Hermione wringing her hands in her lap, nervously.

"Well-", Hermione stopped speaking abruptly when raised voices came from the Burrow.

After casting each other concerned glanced, Harry and Hermione ran back inside towards the living room and took in the scene before them, and what a startling scene it was.

Severus had Ron pinned and immobilised against the wall by his throat, Severus' coal black eyes sparking with anger as Ron's face steadily turned a darker red. Minerva was holding Scarlet tightly, tears streaming down the young girl's face as she clung onto the old woman's robes. Sebastian was tucked safely in Molly's arms, resting on the woman's lap as the boy held his wrist protectively against his belly while he cupped his cheek where a patch of red was steadily spreading across the pale skin. Arthur and the rest of the Weasley men looked thunderous.

Hermione raced over to her sobbing children while Harry remained standing at the door, looking lost and confused at the bizarre scene. "What the hell happened!" He finally exclaimed, overcoming the shock.

"Mr. Weasley here was a bit irate that your children favoured my lap over their father's after they came in after their nap. Our Mr. Weasley's infamous temper flared up and he then stormed over and rather violently pulled both children from my knee thus resulting in their hurt arms. Sebastian unfortunately came off a little worse, his face impacted with a toy left on the floor and his father further aggravated the boy's wounded arm from when he'd pulled him of Lucius' lap," Severus snarled at the terrified young man he was holding and thumped against the wall for good measure.

Harry and the other male Weasleys' looked, if at all possible, even angrier than before. Arthur glared at his son while everyone else, including Percy, Bill and Charlie whom had just flooed through at the start of Severus' explanation, were utterly livid.

Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, walked over to Severus, and placed her hand on his arm,. "Severus, put him down. Please" Hermione turned her attention to Ron and glared venomously.

Severus thumped Ron against the wall one last time before throwing him to the floor. Ron scrambled to his feet and scanned the room, seeing only anger, disappointment and revulsion.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke. "Ronald this is the last time you will see me and your children. I'm going to file for divorce and will send you the papers, and I will make sure I get full custody of the children." Hermione's voice was tense with barely controlled fury at the miserable excuse for a man standing in front of her. "You, Ronald Billius Weasley, are a disgrace," Hermione turned and went to walked away but said disgrace grabbed her arm, spun her to face him and slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. The sound of the slap echoed around the room.

Harry saw Severus move to unsheathe his wand on then redhead but quickly said, "He's not worth going to Azkaban for, professor," but despite the calm, sensible response that would have made Hermione proud, it was clear Harry was barely containing himself from withdrawing his own wand.

Percy and Bill were helping Hermione over to the couch and sat her in-between Molly and Minerva, when they heard Severus snarl.

"That's the third time you've hit her. Lucius and I warned you about what would happen if you touched Hermione or her children again, but as Mr. Potter pointed out before I disembowelled you, you aren't worth going to Azkaban for. However, be warned that Lucius and I, when he hears about this, will do everything we can to ensure that you are you punished for your actions" the man growled.

The whole room listened to Severus as he spoke; everyone knew he meant exactly what he said. Molly and Minerva were currently rocking the twin they were holding.

Molly broke the silence, "Harry dear, can you please floo the ministry, ask for Nymphadora and Kingsley please?"

"WHAT? _MUM_!" Ron exclaimed, looking pleadingly at his mother.

"No Ronald, this is going to happen." Molly glared at her son and turned her attention back to her grandson, cradled in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and rocked him to sleep. Minerva doing the same to Scarlet.

Severus walked over to the Hermione and crouched down, to ask, "Do you mind if I floo Draco and Lucius, they'd want to know."

Hermione looked away from her son and sighed, "No, floo them but after Ron leaves. If he's here when they arrive I doubt if he'll be alive when Tonks and Kingsley get here."

Ron heard them talking and shouted, "YOU ARE NOT LETTING THE FERRET OR HIS DEATH EATER FATHER ANYWHERE NEAR MY KIDS!"

Severus looked at Hermione and her face conveyed pure, unadulterated anger. "Ronald Billus Weasley! You will Not talk about my friends like that! Draco has been the twins' uncle since they were born and Lucius had been nothing but nice to me. Scarlet and Sebastian love them!"

Molly and the rest of the Weasley clan looked at Ron with complete disbelief mixed with anger. Surprisingly, Percy spoke up, "Ronald, they are Hermione's children not yours. She is the one who has looked after them. Every Sunday, Hermione brings the children to see me. They have always been Hermione's children. You were simply a sperm donor as far as I could tell." His voice was cold and repulsion. No one in the room could believe what he had said.

Arthur was about to speak when the floo roared into life and Tonks stumbled through, Kinsley followed but didn't trip over the grate unlike Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said; blushing as Harry caught her when she toppled.

"Nice to know some things never change," Severus mumbled.

"Harry didn't tell us why we were to come here, would someone care to explain?" questioned Kingsley.

It was Hermione who spoke up, "Of course. I would like to press formal charges against Ronald Weasley for assaulting me and my children on various occasions." This was said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "I'm also pushing for a divorce."

Tonks and Kingsley's expressions shifted from shock to their blank expressions of authority. "Of course. Ronald Weasley you're under arrest for assault and domestic violent." Kingsley stated coldly while Tonks stunned him as he tried to escape the Auror's steal grip.

"No worries 'Mione. We'll make sure they get him." Tonks exclaimed, hugging the brunette, her hair changing to hot pink.

Scarlet giggled seeing Tonks' hair and whispered to Minerva, "Auntie Minnie. Look!"

Minerva looked up and chuckled glad to have some weight lifted as Ron's immobile form was flooed away.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tonks had left after amusing Scarlet by changing her hair and facial features several times.

Hermione had told the remaining Weasleys that she would visit soon but her children were tired and she wanted to get the back to Hogwarts.

She and Severus had only just sat down in Hermione's quarters, mid-conversation about the latest potions article, when Draco and Lucius flooed through the grate in a vicious flare of emerald fire, their expressions murderous.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hello!**

**Hope this was ok. Had some serious trouble with what I wanted Ron to do but thanks to someone commenting on my YouTube video about it, I managed to finish this chapter.**

**Again, SO Sorry for the wait.**

**Thank u to Silverlynxcat for being so patient with me. U Rock!**

**Also check out ****aw1430. She's AWESOME!**


End file.
